The Legacy of the Zutechugan : Ocarina of time
by Ocarinakid
Summary: Prophecy tells of a young boy will rise against the king of thieves to save the world. Prophecy DIDN'T tell of a teen with the power to hop between universes giving him a visit.
1. Goodbye

**Welcome, readers, to trial TWO of my story. I love this story with all my heart, but I lost the will to write at one point. Things happened after that. Lots of things. Things that made me more mature. When I looked back over my story... it seemed... childish.**

**Anyway, now I'm re-writing it. Thank you for all those who have stuck with me this long. You have no idea how thankfull I am!**

**Now that introductions are out of the way, to the story.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Hyrule. The wide-open spaces of Hyrule field were bright green with life. A soft wind blew across the landscape, the grass underneath bending slightly in response. The scattered settlements buzzed with activity. The harvest had come in early this year, as it had for a few years now, creating a surplus of food. Farmers and ranchers alike rode their carts and wagons to Castle Town, the main city in the region.

No one seemed to have a care in the world. There had been no wars for years now. All the different races were at peace with each other. The Gerudo from the desert had been unruly for a while, but it was nothing too big. The people were sure that the great King would solve the problem, as he did for all problems.

However, the people of Hyrule did not know the whole problem. Unrest between the Gerudo and the rest of the world was greater than they knew. In actuality, they were close to another war. The King kept this from the public in order to keep them from causing a panic. Unbeknownst to the people, the king had increased border patrols around the Gerudo Desert. He hoped he could contain this until the conflict was resolved.

His anxiety was increasing though. He had failed to receive a status report, the one he had been supposed to get every two weeks. Possibilities ran around in his head as he sat on his throne that day. There had to be a reasonable explanation.

Sure there was.

The King snapped out of his thoughts as a large banging came from the door. He lifted his head from the hand he had been resting it on. The many soldiers in the room turned to the door. Now a frantic calling for the king came.

"My lord! Should we open the door?" The guards by the large decretive doors asked in unison.

"Yes. See who it is." The King commanded. The guards pulled the large doors apart slowly. Inside ran a single man, middle-aged. However, more importantly than that, he was covered in blood.

"What have you committed!" The King yelled, standing up sharply. But the man shook his head, out of breath.

"It's… not me… my lord…" The man was hardly able to speak. He seemed injured. His legs quivered, struggling to support the man's weight. "The… the Gerudo… they… th-" The man collapsed onto the ground, blood spilling on the carpet.

Two soldiers ran over and checked the man.

"He's dead, my lord." One of them spoke. The King was speechless.

"What… what have they done?" He wondered aloud.

Castle town was in ruins. Buildings were on fire, corpses of citizens, soldiers and Gerudo alike were sprawled out in the streets. However, there numbers were considerably smaller than the number of soldiers and Gerudo still fighting. Blood was everywhere. The sound of swords and yelling could be heard miles away.

In fact, they were heard miles away. Near the entrance of the Kokiri Forest, to be exact. A woman slowly walked up to the cave that led into the forest. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but she was gravely injured. A single arrow was embedded into her right shoulder blade, and she was covered in many cuts and bruises. Moreover, in her left arm, the good arm, was a small bundle. The beautiful woman looked down at the small bundle and lifted up one of the dirty flaps. The small baby was still sound asleep. He breathed softly, occasionally squirming a little.

The woman gazed mesmerized at the baby before walking ahead again, into the Kokiri forest. She did not have the time, or the energy to be amazed by the beauty of the forest. She had to find the Deku tree. The woman walked through the forest slowly. There were none of the Kokiri around for some reason. She did not question it though. She seemed to crawl through the large forest. Eventually she came to the large opening to the Deku tree. She picked up the pace a little.

"My baby…" She mumbled, her voice rasp, "I don't have much longer…" The woman stopped talking. Her vision was slowly fading. The blackness of death slowly crept over her eyes. She picked up the pace.

"You'll be safe here…" She whispered, slowly growing weaker. "I'm just sorry I won't be there with you… to see you grow-" She was interrupted by a harsh coughing fit. She turned and spat on the ground. It was red with blood. She could feel herself growing weaker.

"Spirit of the forest… please… help…" She cried as loud as she could. She coughed again.

The woman exited the tunnel, and looked up. In front of her was the biggest tree anyone had ever seen. But more impressively, the tree had a face, a face that was now looking right at the woman.

"Who are you?" The tree asked.

"My name…" The woman coughed up more blood. "Medila… please… I need you to… take-" Medila suddenly collapsed on the ground, clutching the baby. She landed on her side, the baby thankfully unharmed. She let out her arm and the bundle of blankets rolled out. "Take him… please…"

The Deku tree shifted his gaze to the child. He sensed a power in him… could this be the child of destiny? The one he had been waiting for?

"Please… take him…" Medila could barely speak now. Her vision was leaving her. Everything was a blur.

"I shall." The Deku tree spoke softly. "What is his name?"

Medila reached out slowly, painfully, and lifted a flap of cloth out of the baby's face. In the softest of voices, she spoke.

"My baby… my son… I'm sure you will grow up to be a fine man… We are so proud… me… and…" Medila paused, remembering her husband, who stayed behind in Castle Town to give her a chance to escape. Tears came to her eyes. "Both me… and your father… Remember… no matter when or… or where… we will always be with-" She coughed. "Be… be with you… we love you… our son… Link…"

Medila closed her eyes, and could not open them again. "We love you…"

She shuttered. Her time was up. "Arn…" she whispered, "I'm sorry…" And with that, She stopped quivering. She was gone.

"Link…" The Deku Tree said quietly. "I shall care for you from now on."

The baby opened his eyes and yawned. His blue eyes looked up and saw the trees up top. Link smiled cutely and reached up, trying to grab them.

"Link."

Link tried to turn his head, recognizing his own name. The Deku Tree smiled. "You couldn't be more than a year old… I shall be your new guardian. I'm terribly sorry about your parents."

Link smiled on, and tried to wiggle his way out of the blanket. He couldn't understand a word that was being spoken to him.

"You'll do great and powerful things someday. But for now, rest. You deserve it. Lilli!" He called. A small green ball or light flew over the walls and stopped in front of the Deku Tree. "Fetch Saria for me."

The fairy nodded before flying off. In that time, a few roots came up from the ground and covered up the body of Link's mother. He didn't want to have to explain.

A few short moments later, a small girl walked through the cave. She had a green sweater and shorts, and even green hair the curved around behind her ears. Behind her another fairy flew.

"You called?" She asked, but she didn't wait for an answer. She spotted the small child and ran over to him, smiling brightly. "A new Kokiri child?" She asked looking up.

"… Yes." The Deku tree sighed. He did not want to say that Link was actually Hylian. It was best kept a secret.

"Aww!" She spoke with delight. "What's his name?"

"His name is Link. I want you to look after him for me until he can take care of himself."

"Me!" She stood up. "Well… okay. If you think I can."

"I know you can."

Saria smiled and picked up the baby, helping him out of those blankets. But other than the blanket, he was inside a small green pouch of sorts. Link smiled at the new face and reached out to grab her hair.

"Ow!" Saria yelled as Link pulled. She held him with one arm as she used the other the pry Link's hands apart. "Well you're just a little handful!" She grabbed the blanket and the pouch and threw them over her shoulder. "Is that all?" She asked the Deku tree.

"Yes. That is all."

"Well, c'mon Link!" Saria smiled. She turned and walked back out into the forest. The Deku watched as she left.

"Saria will do a great job. I'm sure of it. Welcome to the Kokiri Forest, Link."

* * *

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU"RE GOING, LINK!" A small Kokiri boy yelled at he dived out of the way. Link wasn't listening though, he was busy running, his long blonde hair and green cap flying behind him as he did. The boy rubbed his head and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Weirdo…" He trailed off.

Link glanced behind himself quickly, but turned back ahead and kept running. Taking care not to hit anything else, he sped through the forest, weaving in, out and around everything. He ran in between the many houses that were carved out of the giant trees, leaped over rocks and ducked under branches.

Link glanced behind himself again, making sure he was not being chased still. Seeing no one, he jumped on the stones in the small pond and used them to cross. He ducked behind one of the houses to catch his breath. His chest rose up and down as he panted.

It had been nine years since Link was brought into the forest. Link, being ten now, looked the same age as any other Kokiri. He looked like one too, considering his wardrobe consisted of nothing but green tunics and shorts. He even wore the same green pouch he had been wrapped in as his hat. Link had no idea of any of that, however. As far as he knew, he had lived in the forest his whole life. He thought he _was_ a Kokiri.

Link took a few deep breaths, and peaked around the corner. He scanned the area for his pursuer, but didn't find anything. He smiled.

"Tag. You're it." Came a cheery voice from behind Link, a small finger poking his shoulder. Link sighed, still smiling. He turned around to face Saria, who was giggling like the little girl she was.

"You look tired. You should rest." Saria taunted. Link shook his head. He wasn't tired. Link looked Saria up and down. She looked more tired than him anyway. She had to hold herself up by leaning on her knees with her arms.

Saria looked the same as nine years ago. Kokiri children stopped growing approximately their ninth year of living, going on to live out the rest of their immortal lives as children.

Saria paused and caught her breath. She swallowed, and then stretched. "Well come on! You're it!" She said energetically as she ran off. Link gave her a few seconds head start before running after her. It didn't make much of a difference though. Link was much faster than she was.

He soon had tagged her and was running away from her again. And again he ran so fast she lost sight of him again. Link never ran _too _far away though.

That would be mean.

Link ducked behind another house and peeked around the corner. There Saria was, looking behind trees, bushes, and everything else in search of him. Link sat down, waiting to be found.

Unfortunately, he wasn't found by _her_.

"And what are you doing sneaking around, half-person?"

Link scowled and stood up, turning around. Mido and the other two Kokiri with him smirked. Mido was the same size as Link, with messy blonde hair that flew out from under his green cap in all directions. He wore traditional Kokiri garb (meaning the same thing that Link wore, not to mention every other boy in the forest).

The other two stood behind him. One fat and with beady eyes, one lanky and his eyes were covered by hair. Both were blonde as well. Each of the boys had a glowing fairy floating above them.

Link glared at each of them before turning away. Mido grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "I'm talking to you, fairy-less!"

Link didn't say anything, but he pushed Mido off him and turned to walk away. The two dopes that tagged along with Mido constantly caught his arms, keeping him from falling. They lifted him back up and he tore after Link, jumping on his back and bringing him to the ground. Mido's two followers cheered as the two children fought. They tumbled out from behind the house as the fighting became more intense.

Link and Mido were all over each other, each one trying to throw the other down. Mido was throwing every insult he knew at Link the whole time. By now a few Kokiri had gathered around them. The boys, cheering, the girls… shaking their heads in disappointment. Mido's insults suddenly disappeared as Link threw him on his stomach and sat on his back, pinning his arms and legs.

"HEY! Lemme go!" Mido yelled, struggling. Link frowned as he continued to sit. Mido's fairy flew down and knocked Link in the head, sending him flying into a puddle. Groans and shouts of 'foul' flew from the crowd.

"Can't be a Kokiri if you don't have a fairy!" Mido boasted loudly as he stood up.

"What's going on here!" An angry Deku tree shouted, looking over the edge.

Mido screamed. "We've been spotted! Run!" He yelled as he ran off. The other two followed him. "Fairy-less!" Mido yelled as he turned the corner, sticking his tongue out at Link. The other Kokiri around Link started to walk off. None of them helped Link up.

"Link… come see me in a minute." The Deku tree sighed from over the wall.

"Link!" Saria called as she ran up to him. She held out her hand, which Link grabbed to pull himself up. He shook himself for a second. He was soaked.

Saria sighed. "Look at you… what happened?" She said as she brushed the dirt and water off him. Link's eyes drooped a bit, ashamed. Saria sounded sad.

"… Mido…" Link mumbled in his soft voice. It was just a little rasp. Link didn't talk much.

"I knew it!" Saria's hand dusting became a little rougher for a second. She looked around, but Mido was gone. "Oooooo… one of these days I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

After a final sweep of the area (And a slight adjustment of Link's hat.), She grabbed his hand and started walk. "C'mon, let's get you changed."

Link climbed up the ladder to his house and walked in, grabbing some new clothes. Saria waited by his door, looking down at the forest.

"Are you done?" She asked after a minute, still gazing down.

"Hm." Link hummed as a substitute for the word 'yes'. Saria walked in and saw Link laying on his bed, his arms and legs sprawled out. He looked at Saria, then the ceiling. Saria sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Her fairy flew around the room, glancing at the various things on the shelves.

"You okay?" Saria asked. Link just nodded "The usual?" Link glanced at Saria's fairy, then back at the ceiling. He nodded again.

"I'm sure you'll get a fairy soon Link." Saria smiled brightly and held out her hand. Link couldn't help but smile as he took it and sat up, pulling her into a hug. A second or two passed before they let each other go and stood up.

"C'mon. The great Deku tree wanted to see you." Saria started to walk out, her fairy following her. Link frowned as he followed too. He didn't want to talk to the Deku tree. It was always the same 'I'll explain when you're older' speech. It really got annoying after the sixtieth time.

"Are you alright, Link?" the tree spoke as they both walked in his area.

"He's fine…" Saria spoke for Link, who nodded in agreement.

"I shall have a talk with Mido. Do not worry."

"Great Deku tree why doesn't Link have a fairy yet?" Saria blurted out quickly. Link just stared, desperately hoping for something other than the usual response.

"You will know soon. Now is not the time to explain."

Link sighed. So much for that.

"I just want to know you're okay, Link. You should go rest."

"C'mon Link…" Saria grabbed his hand and started to walk. Link sighed and followed. The Deku tree sighed.

"It's okay Link." Saria told him as they both walked into Link's house. "He said soon!"

Link took his slingshot off a shelf and took to firing seeds at the wall from his bed.

"Oh that's pretty cool!" Saria's eyes lit up. "Did you make that?"

Link nodded. "How long have you had it?" Link held up two fingers. "Two days?" He nodded. "That's awesome. May I see?" Link handed it over, and Saria shot it off a few times. She handed it back to Link, who shot it some more.

A few minutes passed, and Saria pulled out her ocarina from her pocket. She started to play softly, moving side to side with the tempo. Link smiled and kept on shooting.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in Hyrule, the bright orb casting a golden glow over the vast fields. In the north eastern corner, near the castle, ran a small river that led to town. Behind the river, maybe ten yards, was the rock wall that enclosed the entire region.

A small rectangular section of the wall started to glow bright blue. After a few seconds, it stopped to reveal a dark blue door. The door shined slightly. The knob turned, and it opened.

"Wow. It's big." Came a voice from inside it. Out from the door walked a young girl, about fifteen by how she looked. She had long black hair that was in two long, yet skinny ponytails. They fell down slightly behind her waist. She was wearing a white shirt with barely any sleeves, and a black mini skirt and shoes. Strapped to her back was a Japanese katana. Its sheath was as black as the night sky without a moon.

The girl spun around on one foot. Her hair flew out her her, then settled back down at her sides as she stopped. "And it smells great out here. No pollution at all." She stuck her tongue out. "Yuck."

"Aww… I wanted to be the first in Hyrule." Another voice came. Another teen walked out, just a little older than the girl. This one was male, with long, dark brown hair that was a little shaggy. It was swept to the side, but it could fall to his mouth if he let it. His eyes matched the color. He had dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He had a tan pouch strapped to his right thigh. He had black shoes.

Around his neck was a small necklace. It had a black string, and on the end, was a small bead of sapphire. Inside the sapphire were a few shards of foil or some sparkly material. Etched onto his face was a sly smirk.

The girl smiled and walked over the the boy, hugging him. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." The boy smiled too, accepting the hug gladly.

"Yeah… you're right."

"You're mean."

"If I was nice you wouldn't love me anymore." The girl shivered at the thought.

The boy pulled back just a little, his arms still around her. "Yes I would." He whispered before kissing her softly.

The girl's eyes closed slowly, relishing the moment. She hummed into the kiss, her hands tightening around the boy. A light blush crept up into both of there faces.

The boy stopped after a moment, then leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I love you, Delilah."

The girl shivered at the feel of his breath. "Oh god Matthew… I love you too."

The boy, Matthew, released his hold on the cute girl in front of him. She breathed heavily, but soon got a hold of herself. "I hate it when you do that." She tried to say with anger. However, it came out more amused than angry. They both knew that was a lie, but Matthew decided to prove her wrong anyway.

He stepped forward quickly, ducking down slightly so their noses were just a hairs width apart. He grabbed her chin delicately with his forefinger and thumb, his eyes dulled slightly. Her slight blush deepened, her face now a bright mix of red and pink. "You are such a liar…" He whispered.

Delilah shivered and pulled away, embarrassed. "Stop it!" she smiled. "Someone could see us!"

"Alright, alright." Matthew laughed. "I'll stop." He walked up next to her and looked at the field. "Wow. This place is beautiful."

"It is." Delilah smiled too. She grabbed Matthew's hand at his side and hopped up and down a few times. "I wanna come too!"

"I do too. But you already have a mission. I'll let you know when you can if you get back beforehand. Where did you say you were going?" Matthew turned to her.

"I have to escort a political leader from Mist country back to the Leaf." Delilah groaned. "I hate those missions… they take too long. I tried to get a different one, but everyone else is busy."

Matthew took a deep breath. "Yeah, those suck. And you can't just teleport him, right?"

"No… it sucks. I'll be gone for like… A week at least."

"Well, try to make the best of it. Griping about it won't help." Matthew's hand tightened around hers.

"Well, you should hurry. Who knows what's happening around here right now. Go do what you can." Delilah pulled away and turned back to the door. She stopped for a brief second to peck Matthew's cheek, then went back to the door. She turned back as she started to walk. "Have fun!"

"I always do." Matthew smirked back at her. "See ya' Toby!" He yelled back to the door.

"See ya' dude!" Another voice came from inside the door, but no one came out. Delilah walked back in and shut the door behind her. Matthew stood, looking at the spot where his love had left, before turning to the world ahead of him.

A wolf howl echoed around the field. After a few seconds, Stagchildren sprung out from the ground. Matthew smirked. He looked down briefly to make sure his shoes were tied, and looked back ahead. The skeletons started to run towards him.

Matthew waited until they were only feet away from him, then he was gone. He charged right through the crowd of bones at nearly seventy miles an hour. The helpless monsters were brushed aside like crumbs on a table. He was a blur to the normal eye. He was on the other side of Hyrule field in seconds.

He slid to a stop right in front of the entrance to the Kokiri forest. Instead of taking the normal way in, he chose to jump up ten feet in the air and grab onto the ledge of the wall with one hand. He easily pulled himself up. He looked over the Kokiri forest and watched the tiny green children play.

_So this is where the soon to be Hero of Time lives…_ He thought, looking around. _This is gonna be fun._

Matthew lied down on the ledge and waited for nightfall. He would lay low for a bit, just observing.

* * *

The moon was bright against the night sky. It was the only thing that penetrated the dark rain clouds. Matthew smiled as the rain fell on him. It felt good. But he put his hands on the ground anyway. With absolutely no effort, the rock wall shot up and curved around over his head, sheltering him from the rain.

He shivered slightly. It was a little cold, but he loved that too. It suited him best. He looked around for any more Kokiri children… nope. They had all gone to bed. Time to move.

A parasite crawled through the forest, its one eye moving back and forth frantically, searching.

"The stone..." it said in a low voice, "Where is the stone...? I sense it... and I will have it!"

It turned towards where he sensed the power it was searching for, and it saw a long, arch like tunnel. It quickly crawled to it. Where its feet touched, a tiny plant seed was sown. The insect like creature looked up at the Deku tree.

"You..." the tree said, "Evil that evades the forest! You shall die here!"

The parasite said nothing, and jumped upon the tree. "Big words for one that is unable to move!" The parasite took a bite out of the bark of the Deku tree, who winced in pain.

"Your bark is seeping with power..." it said, "You posses the stone! The spiritual stone of courage! The Kokiri's emerald!"

"I knew you would come... you were sent by the Gerudo thief! Ganondorf!" The Deku managed to spit out. He could feel the poison from its fangs slowly killing him. He knew immediately it was a fatal wound.

"Correct... I am Gohma! And I will retrieve the stone..."

"You shall never find it!"

The parasite took another bite out of the tree. The Deku tree winced again. "I shall find the stone for my master!"

"Hell, no!" yelled a voice. In a split second, Gohma was knocked into the side of the wall that surrounded the Deku tree. A young boy jumped down from the wall and stood, facing the evil bug.

"Who are you!" the Deku tree asked the new arrival.

Matthew didn't take his eyes off Gohma. "Does that really matter right now?" He asked him back. Before the tree could answer, the parasite got back up.

"You shall pay for that!" It yelled, shaking itself.

Matthew sighed. When were they all going to learn? Oh well. This world didn't know of him yet. You had to start somewhere, right?

Gohma began to charge at him. It was furious.

Matthew snapped his fingers. "Let the music play."

* * *

"GET UP! GETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUP!"

Link swatted at the fairy from his bed. It was the middle of the night! Why should he get up?

"GETTHEHELLUPYOULAZYJERK!" The fairy began to hit him in the head. "THE DEKU TREE IS IN TROUBLE GET UP AND HELP HIM!" She yelled.

Link groaned… it's too early for- wait… WHAT!

Link jumped out of his bed, instantly awake. He ran to his door, snatching his slingshot from his shelf as he did. He ran outside and jumped down, not even taking the ladder. As he got closer and closer to the Deku tree, he started to hear music. But it wasn't any music he had ever heard before… it was harder, more fast paced. And it certainly wasn't played by any instrument he had ever seen.

Link ran directly into the tunnel to the Deku tree, but stopped immediately. Four or five monster plants stood in his way. They were all bigger than he was, and they all had mouths that could bite him in half within a second.

Only hesitating for a moment, Link rushed into them, dipping and dodging the hungry mouths. He jumped to avoid the last one, and fell at the exit. He stood up and dusted himself off before he caught sight of what was happening.

The fairy flew in after him, but stopped, hovering just over Link's head. "What the hell?"

Both Link and the fairy watched as Matthew took on the two-ton parasite. But even weirder, was that as he did, there was music playing! They couldn't tell from where, but Matthew had caused it. They knew that much because Matthew was actually singing it as he fought.

"Live and learn! Hanging on the edge till' tomorrow! Live and learn! From the works of yesterdaaaaaaay!" Matthew jumped up and kicked the beast in the eyes a few times. Coming down, he stomped on the ground and a few thin pillars of earth shot up under Gohma, hitting him several times in the stomach.

"Live and learn! If you beg or if you follooooow- live and learn! You may never find your waaaaay!" The insect groaned, swinging its large arm at Matthew, but it didn't matter. Matthew dodged everything that was thrown at him. Arms, tail, none of them had any chance. He hopped back and forth in beat with the song, smiling and laughing like a lunatic. He jumped to the right as Gohma swung at him, pushing himself up with his hands and kicking one of his legs a few times. The unfortunate beast crumpled.

Matthew jumped back and started to play an air guitar with the short solo. His wet hair swung around and hit him repeatedly as he played. Gohma, not quite able to move yet, stared in disgust.

"Who is that kid?" the fairy above Link asked. Link didn't answer. Even if he could, he wouldn't. He was mesmerized by this mystery kid! He didn't even notice when Gohma got up and, seeing Link all by him lonesome, tried to him him.

Matthew snapped out of his daze. He rushed forward as fast as he could, grabbing and holding the limb up. Gohma, mad, put all his weight onto it. Matthew's eyes narrowed. That thing was heavy!

"Theres a place searching far, so far and wide. There's a place that you'd dream you'd never find." Matthew sang, pushing the arm back up, "Hold on to what if… Hold on to what if!" Matthew swung the bug by its leg into the wall.

"Live and learn! Hanging on the edge, till tomorrow!" Matthew rushed forward. "Live and learn! From the works of yesterdaaaaay!" Matthew punched the bug's eye. He pulled his arm out of the socket, covered in some weird green fluid. _Nasty…_

"Live and learn! If you beg or if you borroooow- live and learn! You may ne-ver find your waaaaay!" Matthew jumped back and held two fingers to his lips. His eyes flashed blue for a second, and he blew fire out of his mouth, right onto the bug. Gohma screamed before collapsing on the ground, dead.

Matthew spun around, playing the last few notes on his air guitar. "Live and learn! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, live and learn! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…"

He smiled as the last notes played. He regained his posture and walked over to Link and the fairy. "Are you to okay?"

"That was AMAZING!" the fairy exclaimed. Link stood there, dumbfounded by this boy's presence.

Matthew rolled his eyes, smirking. "Nah, that was nothing."

"You… boy…" The Deku tree called. He was weak.

Matthew turned to him. "Yes?"

"…Who's side are you on?"

Matthew smiled. "Yours, of course."

"That's good… go with Link… help him."

Matthew brought two fingers to his forehead and saluted with them. "Will do."

"Navi…" He called. The fairy flew forward, not able to speak. She knew he was dying. "Go with him as well… guide them…" Navi was silent, her tears falling down her face.

"Link… come here." The Deku tree then called. Link did so. "The world… is being led to ruin by the king of thieves… Ganondorf…" Link nodded. "Prophecy tells of a boy that will rise against him.

Link nodded, somehow not able to put two and two together.

"It is you."

Link's jaw fell open slightly. Save the world? _Him!_

"There is not much time, Link…" The Deku tree winced. The pain was getting stronger. "Go see… princess Zelda… in Hyrule castle town… show her… this…"

The tree shook its branches and two things fell in front of Link. A sword and a beautiful green gemstone. Link looked back up at the Deku tree.

"Show this stone… to her. She will tell you… the re- Argh!" He winced, trying to hold back another groan.

Navi flew up to him. "Great Deku tree… no…"

"It's alright, child… I have lived a long life…" He looked up, smiling at Navi. "It is my time…"

"G-great D-Deku tr-tr-tree… don't… please…"

"Link… this sword is… a gift. Take it… fight… you should…" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to regain a bit of his strength. "You should make a shield out of my remains… it will… help protect you…"

There was silence between the four. Only Navi's slight sobs and the rain above broke it.

"Link… save the world… only you… can…" The Deku tree spoke finally.

Link nodded. The Deku tree, having said at last what he wanted to, shut his eyes. It was time to go. He exhaled, and was still.

"NO!" Navi yelled, collapsing and falling. The rain started to intensify. Lightning bolts shot through the sky. Matthew turned away from the corpse. Link started to cry softly. Matthew walked to Link's side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should leave. Pack your things… I'll meet you outside." Matthew walked back through the tunnel out. The evil plants seemed to wither at his very presence.

After a minute or so, both Navi and Link stopped. Link took the sword and carved out a small shield from the bark of the Deku tree. It took a few minutes. They left the area, walking, or flying in Navi's case, to Link's house. Link silently gathered up a few of his things and stuck them in his pockets.

All around the forest, Kokiri started to wake up. Fairies flew around franticly, sharing the news. The Deku tree was dead. As the fairies shared the information, the children caught on too.

"I bet in was Link, the weirdo! He killed the Deku tree!" Mido yelled from his doorstep. The other children soon agreed. Link was always a little weird… who else could it be? They all ran around, hunting Link down.

Link snuck down his ladder and ran as fast as he could. He considered going back to tell Saria he was leaving… but thought better of it. It was easier this way.

He soon stood before the large cave that led out of the forest. This was it… no Kokiri had left the forest and survived... but Link had to. The Deku tree said so himself. He had to go to Castle Town.

He walked through the dark cave, coming to the end and seeing a bridge. Only hesitating slightly, Link began to walk forward.

"So your leaving…"

Those were the saddest words Link had ever heard. They were full of sorrow and anguish. Link turned around to face Saria. He glanced around. How had she gotten here? She must have been waiting in the cave. He had walked right past her in the dark.

"Link… p-please…" She mumbled, choking on her words. "D-don't g-o…" She broke down. Tears started to fall with no stop. She ran forward and hugged Link, burying her face in his shirt. Link, just about to cry himself, hugged her back.

"Why do you have to go!" She cried loudly. "You can't! You just can't! Everyone that leaves the forest will die! You know that!"

Link couldn't say anything. Lightning shot through the air with a large crack. Link was grateful it was raining. Saria wouldn't have to see him cry.

"You didn't kill the Deku tree…" She mumbled into his shirt.

"… No…" Link whispered.

"Then why do you have to go!" She cried even harder. "You're supposed to stay here forever… like the others… please…"

Link said nothing.

"… you're set on this… aren't you?" She asked quietly, looking up at him. The rain had drenched her. Her green hair was plastered to her face.

Link felt horrible having to look at her. He slowly released her. Saria took a few steps back. "Take… take this…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her ocarina. She held it out, not looking him in the eyes. Link took it and put it in his own pocket.

He turned away, taking slow steps.

"Link… no…"

Link broke into a run, rushing ahead. He didn't look back.


	2. The Zutechugan

**I know, I know. You're all thinking that it's about freaking time. I know, I know. But hopefully I'll be working on this more often. And I can say that with confidence because this time I'm not being distracted by my favorite roleplay site any more. I've been playing on Roleplatgateway for a while, and that's mainly whats been distracting me.**

**THAT SITE RULES! Of you write, I highly recommend it.**

**But it had distracted me from this story, and my other one too. I got kicked out of my favorite roleplay... something about not following the laws of physics. It was a mistake, but it cost me. But I suppose it's a good thing, as I was WAY to attached to it. And being away made me want to keep writing. Thus, chapter two of my remake.**

**But enough. you want to read the story. It's alright, I understand. I wont bother you very long. This chapter is very calm, not a lot of action going on, but it's very essential. So read it you want. You all know the drill. It you read my old story before I started to begin fresh, I think you should still read this. I've re-writen it, and I think it's a lot better. But it's for you to decide, ultimatly.**

**To the story, I suppose.  
**

* * *

"There, there… it's okay, dude…" Matthew patted a crying Link on the back as he walked out of the tunnel. Link just kept shaking his head. Suddenly, clenching his fists, Link tried to turn and run back into the forest, but Matthew snatched his tunic and held him back.

"It's too late for that now. Outside awaits." He said. He wanted to seem firm, but not mean. This was his first impression after all. He didn't want to look like a huge jerk.

Link stopped struggling. He _had_ always had thoughts about outside. He had heard the fairies talking before… Link had wondered at one point about leaving, but quickly discarded the thought. Nevertheless, sometimes he looked up at the stars… wondering…

"It's not like you'll never be back." Matthew quickly added, letting go of the child. Link smiled slightly. Navi flew down and hovered in front of him.

"Link… it's okay. You have to be strong now." She said softly. Link nodded. They were right. This was no time to be crying. He wiped his face, cleaning it of any leftover tears.

"C'mon." Matthew said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We should go. You've had a long day."

Matthew turned to leave, walking down the path carved out of the rocks to Hyrule field.

"What …?" Navi flew forward a few feet. Link hadn't moved.

Matthew looked back. "Yes?"

"We don't even know who you are! We're just supposed to let you lead us off to wherever?" She asked for both her and Link.

Matthew's jaw fell open. He quickly held his arm across his own stomach, bowing low. "Forgive me. Where _are _my manners? My name is Matthew Durham, Leaf ninja and sole owner of the Zutechugan. I will be accompanying you on this journey to save your world-"

"Our world?" Navi interrupted.

"That was very rude!" Matthew snapped, looking up. He put his hands on his hips, leaning forward slightly and glaring. He held that stance for a few seconds before sighing and folding his arms. "Yes. _Your _world." Matthew groaned."I'm explain when we get where we're going. Now hurry up!"

He turned and started to walk again. "Interrupt me in the middle of my sentence… NO respect…" Navi and Link could hear him mumbling under his breath.

Link looked at his new fairy, who looked back. "Should we go with him?" She asked. Link shrugged. Navi turned back to Matthew, and flew off after a few seconds. Link followed.

Matthew spun around, smiling and enjoying the still pouring rain. Link and Navi were actually scared, though. Wind had accompanied the storm now. The rain stung them both like needles. A lightning bolt even struck seven feet from Matthew. Everyone, knowing the sound was coming, covered his or her ears. Still, the roar was tremendous.

"Makes you feel alive, doesn't it!" Matthew screamed back at them. Link and Navi both shook their heads franticly. "No! You're all nuts!" He ran back to them. "I love this kind of weather." Matthew told them, the wind blowing his long hair. "I might be a little while." He looked at Link. "You're gonna catch your death out here! Take this."

Matthew snapped his fingers and next to him, a dark red, slick jacket just appeared out of nowhere in a shot of black confetti. He handed it to Link, who put it one gratefully. Matthew looked at Navi, and jerked his head at Link. She caught the message, and flew under the hood, sitting on Link's shoulder.

Matthew started to walk away, humming a song as he did. The humming turned into singing as he spun around. "From the sky, to the ground, rain is falling all around. Thun-der rain and wind! A song-of storms begins! Play a song, a melody, then they all with come and see, the Hero of Time, has come…"

"Um, Matthew?" Navi tried to say, noticing how he was spinning around, about to step off the white path. "You might not want to-" Navi groaned. Matthew had stepped off. Immediately Stalchildren popped out of the ground.

Matthew stopped singing and looked around at the skeletons, and they all looked at him. For a moment, they were all still. Then they all sprang at once, their arms magically forming into short blades. But Matthew was fast as the lightning that was shooting through the sky. He kicked and punched away everything that came within a two-foot radius. He was doing fine.

Link wasn't.

They were coming after Link, too. Link tried to reach his sword, but the raincoat was his way. Link's eyes widened as they closed in on him. Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew from behind him, shooing them away. Matthew jumped in the air, away from the Stalchildren. He landed in front of Link, taking a fighting pose.

"Let me handle this, Link." Matthew smirked. "Why don't you go… hmm…?" Matthew glanced around. "Up there." He said. He crossed the index and middle fingers on both hands together, making a 't'. "Shadow clone jutsu." He mumbled.

Suddenly an exact clone of Matthew appeared out of nowhere next to him, covered by a poof of smoke. The clone jumped up and landed behind Link, scooping him up and jumping onto the wall separating Hyrule field and the forest. He set Link down and then disappeared just as fast as he came, in a poof of white smoke. Link was too surprised to object.

Matthew looked over the Stalchildren and their arm blades. He smirked, holding out his hand. The needles of rain curved toward it, gathering into a large sphere of water. The water formed into the shape of a sword, and with a snap of Matthew's fingers, the water froze. He grasped the handle and swung his ice sword down.

The Stalchildren rushed again. And same as before, they were sent flying away by a flurry of kicks and punches, this time accompanied by the blade of ice. The skeletons were beginning to get mad. Matthew was having the time of his life, however. But it was getting late. He had places to go, and this was getting in his way.

"Sorry, it's been fun." Matthew said, jumping away. He held out his hand, the ice sword melting away and falling to the ground, and the rocks and pebbles in the ground began to grind against each other, forming sand. The sand rose up and engulfed to unfortunate monsters, crushing them.

Matthew released his power from the sand, letting the rain spread it out along the ground, washing it away. He was just about to jump up to get Link when the sand began to move. The sand rose on its own, rising higher and higher. It slowly began to take shape, resulting in a giant Stalfos Knight. It pointed its giant sword at Matthew with his right hand, a shield in his left.

Matthew sighed, his eyes dull.

The Knight swung it's sword down at Matthew, who jumped to the left to avoid it. The Stalfos scraped its sword across the ground to Matthew. His eyes widened.

He held his hand just above the ground and within seconds, lightning sprung to life in his hand. For a second, a quote from a video game popped into his head.

_Nothin' quite like a fist full of lightning, is there?_

_Nope. Nothin' like it. _Matthew thought as he rushed forward at thirty miles an hour. "Chidori!" He screamed as he held out his palm, crashing right through the flat of the sword. Small chunks of half-melted glass came with him. The swords now had a giant hole in it, but the sand it was made of quickly filled it.

_Damn._

The Stalfos lifted a leg, and then brought it down, trying to crush Matthew, who jumped out of the way again. He jumped onto the foot, running up its leg. The knight tried to knock him off by swiping at him with his hands, much like a human would do with a bug, but its efforts were wasted. Matthew continued to run up. As he reached its shoulder, he jumped up, landing a solid kick to its face. Despite Matthew's small size, he obviously had some kind of magic in his legs, as the Stalfos stumbled back, falling over on its back.

Matthew jumped up and kicked the Stalfos in the middle bone of his ribcage. A spider web of cracks shot through it. It swiped at Matthew with his sword hand, but Matthew was already jumping away.

_This is too easy. _Matthew thought with a smirk. The Stalfos stood back up shakily. It swung its sword again, failing miserably. He looked up at his opponent, who had bounced between the wall and itself to jump higher than it. Matthew rocketed down, sending a foot straight through its skull. The Knight fell apart into sand again, Matthew landing away from the pile. The bone fragments in the pile slowly came back together, and out of the sand rose the same Stalchildren from before.

"Don't you ever die!" Matthew shouted, the sword of ice forming in his hand again.

"Silence!" One of them yelled before they lunged again.

_Holy crap… they can talk! _Matthew thought before fighting.

Link and Navi watched wide-eyed. Matthew was amazing! They were glad he was on their side. Link slowly pulled his sword out from the jacket, swinging it as he saw Matthew do it, trying to learn. Matthew spun in a circle, knocking away the monsters, and Link imitated it.

Link smiled. This was going to be great. Link tried spinning around again, but the sword flew out of his hand and into the crowd of Stalchildren. It landed with a thud into the skull of one of them. In addition, this particular Stalchild had been practicing with sticks, trying the learn swordplay. He grabbed the handle and yanked it out of his skull, examining it.

Link winced.

Satisfied with it, the Stalchild rushed forward, swinging it over his head at Matthew. Matthew spun around and blocked it with his own.

"Where the hell did you get a sword!" He yelled. The other Stalchildren began to back away. The Stalchild shrugged, lifting the sword and swinging it again.

Matthew shot Link a cold stare as he blocked repeatedly. He blocked every blow at him almost lazily. This Stalchild… was an amateur at best. He was obviously self taught. His form was like nothing Matthew had seen. Full of holes… but on the fast side. He had potential for sure, but he needed to be taught more.

Too bad for him.

Matthew swung his ice sword harder than he should have, the poor skeleton flew back, Link's sword flying out of his hand. As the monster looked up, dazed, he saw the sword flipping through the air above him, heading straight for his face. He shut his eyes.

There was a clang. But the Stalchild wasn't hit. He opened his eyes slowly, and was silent. Matthew was standing over him, his own ice sword stuck out. Link's sword was balancing from the tip of its blade.

"You have potential, kid. Work on covering up those holes." He said as he held out a hand. The monster thought about it, then took it and pulled himself up.

Every eye was on Matthew. There was a quiet whispering in the crowd of skeletons. After a few seconds, one slowly walked out of the crowd. His footsteps slow and nervous. He stood straight in front of Matthew. Then he bowed.

"You have earned our respect." He said with his head down.

"Huh?"

"You spared one of us. You show compassion. We are sorry for disturbing you." He stood back up. "Ziggy!"

The Stalchild Matthew had just fought held out Link's sword to return it. With that, every one of them sank underground.

* * *

"But to think they would just back away!" Navi exclaimed as Matthew put a hand on the doorknob back to his home. The rain was starting to lift. That creek nearby was overflowing. "Honestly, I thought I knew all about Stalchildren! I've never seen such-"

"Yes! We know, Navi! We freaking know!" Matthew turned to her, who was sitting on Link's cap under the hood of the raincoat. Link sighed. Finally.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Geez…" Matthew shook his head. "She never shuts up…" Link did nothing. Navi frowned.

"Jerk."

"I know." Matthew said dully as he twisted the doorknob. Navi frowned more. The teen opened the door and walked in, Link and Navi following.

It was a moderately small room. It was a big square, but a fourth of the room was a small kitchen. One side of the kitchen was open, but the wall on one side only had a widow opening for a bar of sorts. That was on the right. Directly across from them was a computer set in the corner. In the other corner was a table with a few chairs around it. In between the computer and the chairs was a door that led outside.

On the left was a large TV. Across from the TV, one under the bar, were two couches. They were on wall next to each other. Sitting right in the corner was another small table with a lamp on it. Matthew flopped on the one under the bar. "Toby I'm home." He said loudly.

In the middle of the left wall was a door that lead to a bedroom. And they couldn't see it from around the kitchen wall corner, there was another door to another bedroom. Over the computer were two baskets hanging from the ceiling.

In the kitchen was another boy with messy white hair that fell just over his eyes. His eyes were half closed, but he was wide awake. He had an unbuttoned blue shirt with a white T-shirt under it. If they could see over the bar, they would have seen he was wearing a pair of tan shorts. He looked up from what he was doing.

"Please don't yell." He said. He wiped his hands and walked out of the kitchen, and around the wall to face them. He glanced at Matthew on the couch.

"Hm?" Matthew looked up at him. "Why?"

"Angel's trying to sleep." The white haired boy said.

"I CAN'T SLEEP!" Someone yelled from the next room.

"Angel," Matthew sighed, "I don't think yelling-"

"SHUT THE HELL U- Ow…" Angel yelled again, but stopped out of pain. Matthew promptly did.

"Angel has a killer headache." Toby clarified. "Mind helping her out with that?"

Matthew rolled his eyes before walking into the door by the TV. Toby watched him leave, then turned to Link and Navi. They both look back at him as well.

"… Hey." Toby finally said with a smile.

"Hi." Navi greeted. Toby turned to Link specifically now, saying 'Hi' again.

Link was silent. In all honestly, he was a little nervous.

"He says hi too." Navi said on his behalf.

Toby nodded, figuring that Link didn't talk much. "Sorry about Angel yelling. She's not usually like that."

"She doesn't yell much?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh wow. I mean much better." Angel said with relief as she flew out of the room. Angel glanced at Link and Navi, and they all shared confused looks. Angel wanted to know who these people where.

Link and Navi wanted to know what the hell Angel was, because she wasn't human.

Angel was just over a foot tall. Her body was white. With blue on the yips of her arms and feet. She looked like she had no legs, only feet. Her arms had no hands to them; they were rounded on the ends. A light yellow covered part of her body, mostly her stomach. Her head was large and white, and was shaped like a teardrop, but on the tip of her head were two small bulbs that were tipped with blue also. Her eyes were big, but they were just circles made of a thick black ring for each. Inside was completely white, like her body. On her back were two small yellow wings, like an angels. About her head floated a blue halo.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"Angel, meet Link and Navi. Link and Navi, Angel." Matthew announced, looking at each of them.

"Hey." Angel greeted with a wave of her white, fingerless hand.

"What… are you?" Navi asked, her eyes wide. Angel blinked a few times.

"I would be a Chao…?" Angel frowned. "And…" She turned to Matthew, speaking quieter. "Is that ball of light talking to me…?"

"That's a fairy, Angel. Remember? Zelda?" Matt looked back at her, his eyebrow raised. Angel must have been tired. She was a little slower than usual.

Angel blinked another couple of times. After a few seconds, her eyes opened wide as consciousness seemed to have finally caught up with her. "Oh yeah!" She flew up to Link and Navi and smiled. "I'm Angel. Don't mess with me, and we're golden."

"Manners, Angel. " Matthew scowled. Angel looked back at Matthew with an equal scowl, and they locked eyes for a few moments. But Angel crumbled under his gaze for a few moments, and turned back to the pair of heroes from Hyrule.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She mumbled flatly. Matthew's frown lessened, but he still wasn't satisfied. But he sighed after a second or two and gave up. It was his win for now, but Angel liked to be difficult.

"Anyway, you two must be tired. Sit, take a load off, take off your shoes, get comfortable." Matthew smiled as he sat down on the long couch, kicking his own shoes off onto the floor.

"Please put those away." Toby looked up from in the kitchen. Matthew frowned and after a moment, stood up and grabbed his shoes. Link, who had followed Matthew's advice and sat down, taking off his shoes, grabbed his own and stood up. Matthew simple held out his hand, and Link handed them to him.

Matthew threw both pairs into a basket by the front door, and sat down again. Angel yawned, shaking the last bit of sleepiness from her body. Despite not being able to sleep, she had still been laying down for a while. She swung her arms around and then proceeded to sit on Matthew's head. The boy looked up, not moving his head, and blew air out his nose, a sign of 'whatever'. He laid back, head on the arm of the couch, and picked up Angel and set her on his stomach. Link did nothing but sit quietly, hands folded. Navi was still in his hair, under the hood of the coat from back outside.

"You can take that off now, dude." Matt chuckled. Link, after a moment of silence, took off the coat as told. "Just set it on the floor."

There was a soft knocking on the counter in the kitchen. It was Toby. "Don't worry, I won't forget." Matthew smiled at Toby even though he couldn't see him through the wall. Toby sighed and went back to whatever he was doing. A sizzle could be heard in the kitchen at this point, along with the sound of a knife on a cutting board.

Matthew looked back at Link, who was sitting calmly on the couch, glancing around. Nave sat on his head.

"So you guys must be a bit rattled." Matthew said, trying to break the uneasy atmosphere. Link shifted his eyes. "Relax, dude." Matthew smiled at him. "Here, you two can ask me any question you want. Maybe that can get a conversation started."

Link said nothing, but folded his hands, thinking. Navi however, spoke almost immediately.

"Who are you?"

"A fine first question." Matthew spoke proudly. "As you know, my name is Matthew Durham. Leaf Ninja and sole owner of the Zutechugan. I have traveled all the way from my world to yours in order to help you with your quest."

There were a few questions Navi had there, but Navi picked one to start with. "What do you mean _our _world?"

"Well, let me lay somethin' on ya, doll face." Matt smirked. Angel hit him on the head, causing him to frown and rub the spot. "Meanie."

"Oh you asked for it." This time it was Angel's turn to smirk. She flew off of Matthew's chest and into the kitchen. Matthew looked back at Link and Navi.

"In our grand… what word is right here?" Matthew paused, thinking. Giving up after a second, he began his explanation differently. "There are billions upon billions of universes out in the world. Each universe different than the last. Now what if I told you… that every story you've ever read, heard, whatever… what if I told you it all was real?"

Navi raised an eyebrow, as did Link. "What?" Navi spoke for them both.

"It's all happened. Maybe in your world, maybe in another, everything you've read, that you thought was fictional, has happened. Take this for example." Matthew snapped his fingers, and a book popped out of thin air in a small explosion of black confetti like material, which faded after a split second, like the jacket.

"This book is about two girls in a land called Ireland. One of the girls is kidnapped by Elves and the other must rescue her sister from them into order to bring her back into the 'real' world."

Navi nodded. Elves were a long dead race in Hyrule. Supposedly they were the ancestors of Hylians, but there were no records that she knew of.

"This happened." Matt stated simply. "In another world, elves exist in secrecy near Humans, the dominant race of my world. Humans are very similar to Hylians. The human girls search for the elves, and the story unfolds, as it does in this book."

Navi's head tilted to the side. She was a little skeptical, but held her tongue. Link's eyes simply widened.

"In my world – the one you are in right now – your world exists only as a story. I am able to travel between these alternate worlds… Personally, I choose to help out the main characters in stories. Thus, here I am."

"But… you… how do…" Navi was speechless. This was unheard of! Alternate worlds, traveling between them… how…! "How can you do that!" Navi asked loudly. Link leaned forward slightly, very interested.

"That leads me to this." Matt said. Angel flew back into the room, holding a small cup of something hot. She resumed her place on Matthew's chest and was quiet.

Matthew looked at Angel's drink and turned back to the Hylians. "That reminds me… would you guys like a drink? Are you hungry? Anything?" Matthew tilted his head to the side as he asked. He patted Angel on the back who, got up after a second and flew above the couch. Matthew stood up and stretched, then walked into the kitchen.

"Um… I suppose a drink would be nice." Navi nodded, oddly calm despite the recent happenings.

"And you, Link?" Matthew asked from in the kitchen. He looked over at Toby, watching him scoop the contents of a skillet into a small bowl.

"Mm…" Link let out a barely audible hum, accompanied by a slow nod.

"What do you guys drink in the forest?" Matthew asked as he pulled a few glasses out of a cabinet.

"Um… usually juice. Or water."

"Any tea?"

"Occasionally."

"Well we have water, some sweet tea, some apple juice… huh?" Matt had been looking in the fridge, but he didn't see any apple juice. "Toby are we out of apple juice?"

"There might be one I haven't opened in the pantry." Toby said as he walked into the living room. He sat on the long couch and sat his new concoction.

"I don't see it. You want me to get some in Konoha tomorrow?" Matthew pulled out the tea and water jug from the fridge.

"I have to go anyway. I'll get it. Write it on the list." He said clearly despite having a bite of food in his mouth. Hmm… Not bad. Pineapple and chicken went good together. He took a bite of the fried pineapple and the chicken at the same time. Not bad at all.

Matthew wrote down apple juice on the list and turned his attention back to Link and Navi. "No juice then. So you want water or tea?"

"Tea, I guess. Thank you." Navi said simply.

"And Link?"

After a moment, Link held up a single finger. Matthew looked back at him. "The first one?" Link nodded. "Water?" Another nod. Matthew poured the drinks and walked back in. He handed the water to Link and was about to hand the tea to Navi when he saw the problem.

"Oh yeah…" Matthew compared Navi's size alongside the glass. "Hmm…" Matthew set the glass down and walked over to the computer desk, and began to rummage through the drawers. He pulled out a thimble and walked back over, scooping a little tea into it, and set it down on the table between the two couches, in the corner.

"Sorry." Matthew apologized as he grabbed the large glass, deciding to take it as his own. He sat down on the couch again, but Toby interrupted him.

"Did you put them back in the fridge?"

"Yes."

Toby stared at Matthew. After a few seconds, Matthew peeked over the bar, and back into the kitchen. "… Maybe."

Again Toby stared.

Sighing with defeat, Matthew got up to put the stuff away. He came back into the living room and lied down again. Toby lifted his arms and Matthew draped his legs across his lap. Toby lowered his arms and sat quietly. Angel resumed her place on Matthew's chest.

"Now where was I…?" Matthew mumbled, taking a drink.

There was a moment of silence before Navi chimed in. "I asked you how you could travel between worlds."

"Oh right!" Matthew remembered. "I can do this thanks to the Zutechugan."

"Thrice you've mentioned that. What is it?" Navi asked, taking a sip out of her thimble cup.

"This." Matthew said with a smirk. He blinked, and his eyes changed color. Navi looked at them with wide eyes, as did Link. Matthew's eyes had been brown, but now there were blue. They looked like water was running through them, swirling around. What looked like white lightning kept shooting through the water.

"That's… whoa…" Navi watched in awe. Link leaned forward in his seat to see more. This was cool… They stood there, mesmerized by the sight. After what must have been a minute, Matthew blinked and his eyes changed back to the dark brown they were supposed to be. Link and Navi snapped out of their trance and sat back.

"That looks so amazing…" Navi trailed off. "What-"

"The Zutechugan. The world jumping ability that resides in my eyes." Matthew said simply. "It takes a different form in each person. Mine is water."

"Does… does it do anything else?" Navi asked, remembering the fight earlier.

"Questions, questions!" Matthew smirked at her. "It's nothing but questions from you, isn't it?"

"But I want to know! I can't stand there being something I don't know!" Navi pleaded.

Matthew smiled. "I can respect that. Sometimes I feel the same way. Anyway, I can do most anything, really, if I actually try."

"How?"

"One word." Matthew held up his index finger. "Chakra… well, and a natural resiliency and a sixth sense that helps me learn things very quickly. So more than one word, I suppose."

Navi was about to say something else, but the door that had let in Link and Navi from Hyrule opened, and a girl walked in.

She was maybe a little shorter than Matthew, and dressed in a weird outfit. She wore a one piece, red outfit, that was cut off at her knees like a skirt. it has slits cut in them on the sides, up to her waist, and under that she had black shorts. It was short-sleeved, and her slender arms were a little pale, probably from walking in the cold night. Her hair was pink, oddly, and hung just above her shoulders. Her green eyes looked at Navi and Link for a second, smiled, then turned to Matthew.

Behind her, were the door was still open, was a street, where people walked in the night. Tall buildings of wood rose higher than either of them had ever seen before, and the moon hung bright and full in the sky. The pink haired girl shut the door quickly, as the cold air was being let in.

"Konichiwa, Mashu-kun."She said with a small bow.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san" Matthew replied in flawless Japanese.

They continued to talk to each other in the foreign language, and Navi and Link starred, their mouths only slightly open.

This went on for about ten seconds. The girl made another small bow, then turned to leave.

"Sakura!" Matthew said just as she was to leave. She turned back around. "Anata wa jaketto o go kibodesu ka?"

"… Hai." She said after a moment.

Matthew jerked his head to the door of his room, the one by the TV. "Jibun jishin o tasukeru." The girl walked over to the door and walked in, returning shortly with a black jacket.

"Arigato, gosaimasu." She said, and she left.

"Who was that? And what was that language you were speaking! And how did she get here!" Navi asked as soon as the door was shut.

"That..." Matthew paused, "Was my friend Sakura. I met her in the Naruto world. That door doesn't just lead to your world, it leads to every world. It reads you mind, and takes you were you want to go."

Navi paused, absorbing all the new information. "And that Language?"

"That was called Japanese. It is the language that they speak in their land."

"Does she speak Hylian? Like you and me?" Navi asked.

"Again with the questions! Yes, she speaks English fairly well, I taught her, but it is easier for her to speak Japanese." Matthew laughed.

"What's English?" Navi asked.

"I have found that English and Hylian are the same spoken language, but we have a different script. I am speaking English right now, in fact."

"Wow..." Navi trailed off.

"And speaking of speaking..." Matthew turned to Link, "You don't talk much, do you?" Link shook his head, choosing to lie down. Matthew raised a finger. "I have a pillow and blanket for you, ya' know." Link nodded after a few moments.

The teen stood up and walked into his room, the one by the TV, and returned a few short moments later with a pillow and blanket. He chucked them and Link softly, who set up his makeshift bed and finally lied down.

Matthew nodded at him then looked over to Navi. "Anything else?"

"You said something before she walked in. What was it?" Navi replied.

Matthew rewound the conversation a few minutes, trying to remember. "Oh. Chakra."

"That's it."

"Chakra is a spiritual energy that all living things have. People may have a different word for it, and use it in different ways, but it's all the same… Mana, chakra, energy - whatever you want to call it. For you guys, I guess it's called magic."

"Oh…" Navi trailed off. That honestly explained a lot from a fairies point of view. Magic could do just about anything, really, and if this kid had it, then no wonder he could pull things like this off. Still, they way he handled it had been amazing.

The sheer power and style, and the way he used it in such abnormal ways! He blew fire out of his mouth, he could produce music from nothing, and he was Hylian! Or… at least she thought he was…

"Are you Hylian?" Navi asked. Hylians weren't supposed to be that good with magic. It could be used, but fairies were the most skilled.

"Human." Matthew replied. Navi opened her mouth to speak, but Matthew cut her off. "Humans are the dominate race of my world. Like Hylians to yours." Navi shut her mouth.

"Human's don't have pointed ears." Matthew continued, tapping his own ear. Navi nodded, although no one could see it through her glow. She was only a ball of light on a table to the others. Matthew took a deep breath before asking. "Is there anything else?"

Link shook his head. Navi thought for a moment, then shook her head as well. But remembering they couldn't see her, said a simple no.

"Okay then." Matthew smiled. "If you have more questions you can always ask me, and I will… _may_ answer." Matthew corrected himself. He stood up, Angel flying in the air again. Toby, who had been waiting for them to finish, held out his food, which had a few bites left.

"Taste this." He said. Matthew took it and put a piece of pineapple and chicken in his mouth. He thought for a moment. "Does it need something? Anything?" Toby asked.

"Diced green and red peppers." Matthew said after a few moments. "Sounds good." He handed the food back to his friend.

"I'll try it." Toby took it back and resumed eating. "It's still pretty good by itself." He said, taking another bite.

"Duh. You made it." Matthew smirked. Toby only smiled, secretly proud of himself. Matthew turned to Link and Navi. "You two need sleep."

Link didn't respond. Well, unless you counted the slight rising and falling of his sleeping body a response. He must have fallen asleep while he had been talking to Navi.

"Um… where am I sleeping?" Navi asked as she flew up. She was tired. Matthew looked around, setting his eyes on the two baskets hanging from the ceiling. One was occupied, but the other… maybe Navi could sleep with-

"No." Angel said, folding her arms. She had caught the look to her bed. She flew into the kitchen to put away her glass. Matthew frowned again. So much for that idea…

Matthew continued to look around, and his eyes rested on Link. Careful not to wake him up, he lifted his hat.

"You have to be kidding me." Navi frowned. Sleeping in someone's hair wasn't exactly the most appealing arrangement.

"You got a got a better idea?"

Navi didn't say a thing, but flew over and rested on Links head. She pulled a lock of hair over her and closed her eyes. Matthew smiled at the cute site, and put the hat back on Link's head. He took a couple of steps back, and snapped his fingers. The lamp on the table by the couches went out. Toby has already left, setting his dishes in the sink and heading off to his own room for the night.

Matthew glanced at the clock, which read midnight. He picked up the glasses, put them in the kitchen, and walked around, shutting the lights off. After a quick glance around the dark room, he walked into his own, and shut the door.

* * *

**And there you have it. I think I may have gotten some of the Japanese fucked up, but I think I got most of it right. Oh well, it's not that important. Read, review, and all that jazz.**

**Oh, and there is a little bonus section here. It has no importance to the plot, but it's just a little mushy stuff I want to add in. Enjoy.

* * *

**

As soon as he shut the door, Matthew was attacked by something soft and warm. Delilah had jumped on his back from her hiding place and dragged his to the bed, sitting on his lap. Matthew lied back, smiling wildly, his hands above his head.

"I thought you had a mission." He said, still smiling.

"Not till tomorrow." Delilah only smirked. She leaned down and kissed the boy on the lips.

"And you've been waiting for me?" Matthew asked when the kiss broke.

"Reading." Delilah replied. She kissed him again. Matthew then noticed she was only in her underwear. Weird… normally that would be the first thing he noticed. "Any reason you're naked?"

"I'm not naked." Delilah traced a finger down Matthew's jaw and to his chest. "But I could be in three seconds." She smiled seductively. Matthew shivered under her touch.

"Quit playing around." Matthew regained his composure and flipped over, Delilah falling off of him. Matthew stood up and took his pants off, leaving his shirt on, then crawled into his own bed. Delilah crawled under the covers and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Matthew chuckled.

"Don't you have your own house?" He smirked.

"But it's comfier here…" Delilah fake pouted. Matthew turned around and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her as well. They snuggled up together and smiled, enjoying each other company.

"I heard you have guests…" Delilah said softly after a few minutes. "I heard talking out there."

"Link and Navi. They're pretty nice. I like 'um." Matthew said lazily. "I think they're gonna do fine. I'm gonna teach Link some combat stuff tomorrow…"

"Wish I could be there…" Delilah mumbled as well. She looked up and kissed his neck softly, nibbling on it just a tad. Matthew gasped.

"Damn it…" Matthew let slip out. Delilah smirked. "I need sleep…" He whined, even though he was enjoying her assault. Delilah did it again, but then rested her head in his chest once more, her eyes closing. She tangled her legs into his, and nuzzled his chest lightly. Matthew kissed her forehead, then pulled her in a little tighter, stroking her hair.

"Goodnight, Delilah." Matthew smiled.

Delilah took a deep breath through her nose. "Night…" She mumbled sleepily

Matthew smiled for the umpteenth time that night, then closed his eyes, sleep claiming him within minutes.


	3. Preparation

**BOOM! Told you I'd be back. Still a little late for my tastes... but better late than ever, right? ... Right...?**

**Yeah, I know. It still took to long. But I'm working okay! I just get distracted... Whatever. You just wanna read to chapter. I hear ya. I understand.**

**To the story then.**

* * *

Link opened his eyes, then immediately shut them. The sun was too bright. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again, making sure to shield them from the bright light shining in through Matt's window.

The Hylian sat up and stretched, yawning at the same time, then slid off the couch he had slept on and walked over to the table. He blinked a few times and looked down, folding his hands. On one else seemed to be around. Link had no idea what to do.

"But you can't just-!"

"Yes I can. Watch me." Matthew said as he opened the front door and walked in, frowning slightly. He walked over to the table and sat down across from Link.

"That's not how to do things though! You can't-!"

"Navi, anything with work for you if you hit it hard enough." Matthew cut her off simply, closing his eyes and holding up a finger, like he was giving her some sort of life lesson.

"NO IT WILL NOT!" Navi yelled at him. Link raised an eyebrow at the two people arguing in front of him.

"It's worked before." Matthew sighed. Navi wasn't having much of an open mind.

"THAT'S NOT-" Navi cut herself off this time, taking a moment to get her frustration under control. She took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts, then spoke again. "Okay. Let's say for some stupid, idiotic, _outlandish_ reason that that doesn't work, what will you do then." Navi glared at him.

"Blow him up."

Navi snapped then and there. "YOU CAN'T BLOW UP THE KING OF HYRULE!"

Link nearly choked on his own breath. He coughed violently for a moment. _Matt_ raised an eyebrow this time. "You can go get a drink if you need, dude." Matthew pointed to the kitchen. Link stood up shakily, walking over to the fridge. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

"QUIT BEING SO NONCHALANT ABOUT THIS!" Navi yelled at tired teen. Said teen looked up at the creaming fairy and held a finger to his lips.

"Navi, please. We are _inside_ now. Please use your _inside_ voice." He said quietly, emphasizing his words carefully. Navi nearly blew _him _up.

"You are talking about making the leader of all of Hyrule EXPLODE. LIKE HELL I'LL USE MY INSIDE VOICE! DO YOU REALIZE-!"

"Blah, blah, blah…" Matthew mumbled under his breath as Navi continued to yell at him. "Women… Can't live with um, can't… well… yeah." He looked down at the table for a moment before getting up and walking to his room, moving to shut the door behind him.

"And then there will be NOTHING to stop Ganondorf from-! … Matthew? MATTHEW! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! GET BACK HERE AND LISTEN TO ME YELL AT YOU!" Navi flew into the door several times, banging on it.

"Geez, Navi! Calm down!" Toby walked in from his room in his white pajamas, rubbing his eyes. "It's not the end of the world…"

"It will be if this _maniac_ sets foot in Hyrule!" Navi turned her attention to the white haired boy.

"Oh whatever he said, he doesn't mean it…" Toby yawned. "He's just trying to piss you off."

"Well it's working…" Navi folded her arms, flying over to Link, who was now sitting on the couch quietly. "Morning…" She said angrily. Link nodded slightly to her in response. She sat down on Link's cap and folded her arms, mumbling angrily.

Toby stretched, walking into the kitchen. "Morning squirt." He greeted simply.

"How do you _live_ with that freak?" Navi turned over to Toby, who was reaching around in the fridge. He pulled out a pitcher of something blue and went to grab a glass. "Very carefully." He said simply, not looking up.

Suddenly there was a banging from the inside of Matthew's door. "Link! Eat something, then we're going to train."

"I WILL GET YOU!" Navi flew right into the door again, suddenly remembering her new grudge against the boy.

"I'm trying to sleeeeeeeeeep…" Whined someone from a basket hanging from the ceiling, right next to Angels.

"Get up, Devil. It's already noon." Toby sighed, taking a drink of apple juice he had gotten this morning. Out from the basket popped a small black head, similar to Angels except for the color. His eyes were white and circular, ringed in purple. Navi and Link could just make out the row of pointed teeth in the things mouth.

The thing flew out of the basket clumsily, obviously not all there yet. He yawned, stretching out. His body was similar to Angel's other than the colors. As opposed to Angel's white body and yellow stomach, this one had a black body and a white crescent moon with the opening facing up on his chest. And while Angel had blue tips on her arms and legs, this one had red.

Above his head floated a small orange, spiked ball.

Suddenly Angel herself _busted _through the door outside, tackling the poor creature mid-air. "It is about time you woke up! I have been SO bored!" She spun him around a few times by his arms.

Devil groaned, now having a headache. "Don't… spin… me…"

Angel released Devil after a second, and he floated over to the table, sitting on top of it. He had wings too, but they were red and thin, like a demon's. He looked up after a moment, glancing at Link, then Navi with sleepy eyes. "Hey."

"Hey." Navi answered on Link's and hers behalf. "Who are you?"

"Devil." He yawned. "I'm a Chao. Like her." He jerked his head in Angel's direction. He then pointed at Link and Navi in sequence. "Link." He then pointed again. "Navi. Right?"

"Yeah…" Navi mumbled. Link just nodded.

"What do you all want for breakfast?" Toby asked from the kitchen, getting stuff out. "Angel, take these to Matthew please?" He set two big red apples on the counter. Angel picked them up and flew to Matthew's room, opening to the door. Without a word, she tossed them in.

"Thank you!" Matthew called just as the door shut again.

* * *

Link took one last drink out of his glass and stood up slowly, smiling. Toby was a good cook. The cook of the meal smiled as he grabbed all the plates from around the table and stacked them up, taking them to the kitchen. "I still can't believe you've never had French toast before." He smiled as he began to rinse them off. "Freaks."

Link only smiled slightly. It was then that Matt decided to walk out of his room, carrying two… what looked like wooden swords. One was shorter than the other.

"Okay Link." He glanced at the small boy, holding up the swords. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be outside." He walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal Hyrule field. Navi and Link only stared, still slightly amazed at that door. Matthew took another look at the two, and then walked outside, shutting the door behind him.

Link blinked once, then looked at Navi. "I guess we should go." She said after a moment, flying over to the door. "You think?" Link said nothing, but after a moment, followed her to the door, walking out.

"So you made it." Matthew looked up as the door shut behind Link and his fairy. He had been sitting on the grass. The two black swords laid on the ground next to him. "Toss me your sword."

Link walked over to Matthew and handed him the sword off his back. Matthew laid it down and gestured to the black weapons next to him. "Take the short_ shinai_."

Link picked up the wooden sword, turning it over in his hands. What served as the blade was cylindrical made up of… flat sticks? They were arranged in a hollow circle, with a white cap on the tip to hold the sticks together.

"Shinai. Bamboo blades." Matthew clarified for the confused boy. "Normally these swords are used for kendo… but they'll serve well enough for training.

Matthew stood up, slowly, grabbing the longer shinai with a calm grace about him. His eyes were closed. He had a light frown on his face. He stood at full height now, and walked a few feet away from Link, the weapon at his side. He turned quickly, pivoting on the blade as if it were a cane.

"Now I warn you. You will be in pain by the end of the day. I went through _brutal_ training when I was a kid. But it made me like I am today. So you will get the same treatment. And as long as I'm your sensai..." (Link raised an eyebrow at this new word. The move was not unnoticed. "Sorry –" Matthew quickly corrected himself. "Teacher. As long as I'm your teacher, you will learn from me."

Link looked down at his new weapon, absorbing the new information like a sponge. "Now if you'll notice…" Link looked up. Matthew was talking again. "Your shinai is shorter than mine. That's because your actual sword is shorted than mine, as it will be against most enemies with swords. Don't complain."

Link nodded once.

"Now." Matthew opened his eyes, taking a deep breath, and then re-shut them. "I want you top come at me with everything you've got. I need to see where you are already, and where you need improvement. Don't hold back on my sake. I'm more than prepared-"

Link had stopped listening, getting the point before Matthew finished. He ran forward, yelling, swinging the bamboo above his head to hit Matthew's skull. Matthew's eyes snapped open and he swung the blade up easily from the ground, parrying the strike and hitting Link's side in one smooth, circular motion.

Link stumbled back, clutching his right side with his left hand. That had HURT! He ran up and swung again with his right, aiming to hit the side of Matthew's head. Matthew didn't even bother to parry this time, instead just holding up his sword and stopping the move in its tracks. Link's eyes widened slightly.

Matthew couldn't help but smirk as he slid Link's blade down into the ground with his own, then bringing it up and around to hit Link's left knee. And before he could even blink three times, the white point of the blade was jammed into Link's chest, sending up backwards and toppling over. "At least you have the yelling down."

"MATTHEW!" Navi flew up into Matthew's face, blinding him. Matthew shut his eyes tight, holding a hand in front of his face. Navi was really bright. "BEATING HIM UP IS NOT TRAINING!" She screamed at him.

The teen thought best to not mention that what he did was nothing more than a love tap.

Matthew swatted at the fairy a few times, forcing his to back off enough that he could see. He took a look at the boy on the ground, which was now standing up slowly. "Necessary. He interrupted me." He frowned, thinking about it. "But I guess your right." He walked over to Link and held his shoulder, steadying him. "That was called a parry, Link. Your swings are too wide. And you should use your shield too. You have it for a reason."

Link only frowned. His side throbbed once.

"Shouldn't he be wearing some kind of armor of something? Some form of protection?" Navi flew by and hovered over the boy.

"Yeah, probably." Matthew said simply, before backing up. "Again!"

Link frowned more. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Humming. Matthew was actually humming a son as he struck away every blow that was swung at him almost lazily. He and Link had been practicing for hours. Matthew had barely broken a sweat.

Link was sweating horribly though. He had incredible stamina, but he was slowly wearing down. He only barely made out the shinai coming at him like lightning, before Link hunched down, covering himself with his shield.

The resounding 'clack' of wood hitting wood made him thankful he had some form of protection. Link came out from behind his shield swinging at Mathew from his left, aiming for his legs. Matthew slid his sword off of Link's shield to the ground, blocking the swing.

Link twirled around, bringing his sword around the right this time. Matthew simply brought his shinai to the other side of himself to block it. But instead of waiting for Link to make a move again, he simply bashed the bamboo against Link's leg.

Link make a sharp yelp before jumping back.

"That was a horrible move. You were in no place to make a counter. Or even block for that matter." Matthew swung down the shinai, the wood whistling as it ran through the air. Link frowned, frustrated.

"Oh come on!" Navi interrupted again. As she had been doing every so often, whenever she thought Matthew was being too mean. "Give him a break! He's going to collapse any minute!"

"I was getting to that!" Matthew snapped at the fairy. He then turned back to his young protégé. "You want a break? It's been hours."

Link coughed once, and then fell to the ground asleep, finally realizing how tired he was.

Matthew sighed, walked up to him and doing hand signs. He kneeled down by the boy, his hands glowing green, and began to heal his bruises - Navi yelling at him the whole time.

* * *

~One day later~

"Every time you swing your hand that far I'm gonna smack it." Matthew said simply as Link jerked away, dropping his shinai and holding his swollen hand. "Don't think I won't. An enemy will take your hand _off_. I'm just slapping it. Deal with it."

Link frowned, rubbing his left hand. Damn that hurt. … As did most of anything Matthew did to him. They had been at this since yesterday. Not without any breaks, of course, but in between eating and resting it was nothing but this swordplay.

And Link was getting better by the minute.

"Pick it up. Let's try again." Matthew said for the umpteenth time that day, since seven in the morning, to be exact. It was one p.m. Matthew held the shinai behind his head, waiting for Link to mess up. "Try swinging from the right again."

Link slowly went through the stages of the attack again, swinging in slow motion at an invisible foe it front of him.

"Good. Now." Matthew stepped forward. "I'm going to swing overhead. Parry, then swing right. Again."

Link nodded, holding his sword in front of him, in a standard two hand stance. Matthew stepped forward and slowly brought his sword down, and Link blocked and slid it down into the ground, bringing it up and tapping Matthew's in the side.

"Good. Now a little faster…" Matthew smiled. He stepped back preparing for the move again. Again he brought in down straight overhead, and again Link deflected it completing it by tapping Matthew's side. (Slightly harder this time as the speed was faster)

"And normal speed." Matthew stepped back. He swung the blade full speed now, and Link parried the swing into the ground, swinging at Matthew full speed. Matthew's eye twitched.

"NO! WRONG!" Matthew brought his shinai up like lightning and smacked Link's hand with it. Link jumped back with a shriek, dropping his weapon again. Link glared at the teen standing in front of him, but stood up straight nevertheless.

"Try again." Matthew said simply, backing up a few feet, holding his sword out in front of him.

Link had had enough of this. Maybe it was the fact that he was getting nowhere. (In actuality he was, but he was comparing himself to Matthew subconsciously) Or maybe it was that Matthew held that air of superiority while training. Whatever the reason, Link was getting mad.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He rushed forward again.

"What kind of stance is that?" Matthew wondered out loud. Link was holding his sword high above his head. Matthew sighed, taking the appropriate stance to block an overhead strike.

Link wasn't having any of it. Just before Link was about to hit him, he dropped his sword down, bringing it back up to him Matthew's side. A feint.

"OW!" Matthew jumped back. "Son of a BITCH!" He rubbed his side a little, before retaking his stance. "Wow. I didn't see that coming at all. Nice one." The smile that completed the sentence diffused Link's frustration just a bit. "You're learning to improvise. Nice."

Link smiled, proud of himself. But not enough to keep from attacking again.

Link yelled out loud as he rushed forward again, jumping in the air and bringing his sword down. Matthew ducked and rolled out of the way, swinging his shinai up to hit Link's back. But Link turned around instantly and raised his shield up, the bamboo bouncing off harmlessly.

Link, seeing an opportunity now that Matthew was still kneeling on his knee from when he had swung, brought his blade down again, which Matthew was forced to block. But the force of the swing itself was enough to make the teen lose balance, falling on his back with his sword holding Link's back.

Link smirked. He had him now.

But Matthew simply circled up, bringing one of his legs up and hooking Link's neck with the inside on the joint, and flinging him down onto the ground. Matthew used the momentum to flip upwards, standing up and flipping around, pointing the white tip of his shinai at Link's neck.

Link and Matthew locked eyes for a moment. After at least a minute, Matthew smiled, bringing his sword away from Link's neck.

"Clever. You're defiantly better." He said, smiling. He reached down and held out his hand to the boy. Link smiled as well, taking the hand and pulling himself up. "C'mon. Lets take a break." Matthew turned and walked back to the door back to his house.

Link followed slowly, smiling. He was proud of himself. But as he reached the door, he glanced back, in the direction of the forest. His smiled faded a little, turning into a light frown and sad eyes.

As they got inside, Link simply sat down, occasionally sipping on the water that Matthew brought him.

"I think we're gonna leave tomorrow." Matthew said as he sat down next to the boy, folding his arms. "You alright with that?"

Link nodded once, Matthew then turned to the fairy circling above. "Yeah, I'm fine with that."

"Good."Matthew stood up. "I guess you guys can just take the rest of the day off, okay?" He walked into the kitchen, as was his default action whenever he had nothing else to do. He got himself a drink and sat back down next to Link.

"So how are you feeling, dude?" He asked before he took a drink.

Link only shrugged.

"Oh yeah. No talky from the boy." Matthew sighed. He turned to Link and met his eyes, staring for a few seconds, before smiling sympathetically. "You miss your home, don't you?"

Link looked back down. Matthew put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Hey. I'm sure they miss you too. Especially Saria."

_Saria thinks I'm dead… _Link couldn't help but think. But as per usual, he didn't say anything.

"Remember, Link. This isn't forever. Once this is done you can go wherever you want." Matthew smiled at him.

This seemed to perk Link up a bit. He looked up at Matthew, his eyes a little wide. "Yes. Even back to the forest."

Matthew stood up and grabbed a plastic guitar from behind the TV, running his fingers over the five colored buttons of the top. "Now come on, relax. If we're leaving tomorrow, then we owe it to ourselves to kick back today, right?" He tossed the thing to Link, who caught it with his free hand.

* * *

Link woke up the next day, miraculously feeling great. Matthew wasn't very good at healing techniques, he had explained. But bruises were well under his control. And while training with Matthew' defiantly hurt, Link never got more than a bad bruise. And that was easily fixed. … Usually after Link had fainted for the night.

The Hylian sat up on the couch, stretching. He looked around for a second, with a sad look on his face, but quickly got rid of it. Over the past two days had had started to become a little homesick.

… Okay, maybe 'little' wasn't the best word. 'Really really _really' _homesick was the right expression. Link pulled out his ocarina from the drawer in the small table next to the couch, the designated place for his stuff.

He turned it over in his hands an few times, his mind wandering back to Saria. What she was doing right now… how things in the forest were… the events of the past few days were a lot for a ten year old to take in.

Navi stirred under Link's cap, waking up. After a moment or two, she flew out from under it, hovering in the air for a second, before turning to Link. "Good morning Li- Oh by the goddesses…" Navi stopped mid sentence.

Link looked up, planting a fake smile on his face. But Navi wasn't fooled. Tears don't exactly lie. Navi flew down to Link's face, her glow diminishing a bit. Link could just make out the light silhouette of a girl in the glow. "Link… Link, are you alright…?"

Link let his smile fall, and looked back down. Light tears were falling down his face silently. His fingers tightened around his ocarina a little.

"Oh, Link…" Navi flew up slightly and put one of her small hands on Link's forehead. The simple act seemed to comfort him, if only just a little. "It's alright. Soon this will be over. And we can return to the forest, and everything will be alright. Saria misses you too, you know" Navi said softly to the boy, instinctively knowing what was wrong with him.

Link stayed silent, but the tears slowed down a bit.

"It's okay. I'm here for you. I'm your fairy, alright?"

Link looked up, his eyes wet but not over flowing. He didn't have to speak for Navi to know the question.

"Yes. Always."

Link smiled lightly, wiping his face. Navi was right. This wasn't the time for moping around.

"We're leaving today." Link and Navi jerked their heads across the room, were Matthew was standing, a light smile on his face. His eyes were dulled slightly. He had seen all of it. "C'mon. We're gonna grab some food, and we're hitting the road." He walked back into the kitchen. He paused slightly as he began to open the door to the fridge though.

_Poor kid… I wish I could say something. But what can I do? I'm just a kid from another world. Link…" _Matthew looked over the bar and at the boy. _You're lucky to have your fairy. _

* * *

The door into Hyrule field glowed a light blue again, and it opened up after a moment. Out walked the Hylian boy and his fairy, followed by the dimension walking teen behind him. It was about two p.m.

"Ah, it's good to be back." Navi said to herself as she flew ahead. "Feels nice."

"I love your world." Matthew took a deep breath. "I'm a total Zelda fanboy." He walked forward to the small creek that separated the small patch of land from the rest of Hyrule and jumped over it easily.

"C'mon, Link. Jump."

Link took a running start and leaped over to the creek, leaving a few feet to spare. He stood up and dusted himself off, glancing at his teacher. Matthew smiled at him. "I see you're full of energy today." _Why do all main characters have ungodly amounts of stamina? Ah, the physics of storytelling._

"So." Matthew began to walk forward, in the direction of Hyrule Castle, "Do you realize you're going to be meeting a princess? That's a big deal."

Link nodded, remembering the Deku tree's last words. His face drooped a moment, remembering his death, but shook the feeling off.

"The princess of all of Hyrule! You're meeting royalty, Link!" Navi chimed in. "I wonder what she's like… I hope she's not all snooty like most higher-ups."

"Nah, Zelda's a nice girl. I'm sure." Matthew assured the other two. "You still have the stone, right Link?"

Link reached into his tunic and pulled out the Kokiri Emerald, holding it up for his friends.

"Now that's one pretty rock…" Matthew whistled. "You hold onto that, 'kay? Don't you lose that."

"Matthew's right. … for once…" Navi couldn't help but add the like part for herself, mumbling it under her breath. Matthew's ears picked it up easily.

"Excuse me!" He frowned at Navi. "I take offense to that! Who's the one that's teaching Link swordplay?"

"Link would be doing fine even if you hadn't taught him a thing."

Even though in the back of Matthew's mind, he knew this was true, he still didn't want to hand the victory to this girl. "Wrong. He wasn't even holding the sword right!"

"He would have learned!" Navi stuck her tongue out at Matthew, even though he couldn't see it.

"Maybe. But what about when all the Stalchildren showed up! What would he have done then, hmm?"

"If nothing else he could have run!" Navi snapped back.

Link sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

They walked in silence as a few hours passed. Matthew had ear buds in, and Navi was simply quiet. Nothing happened, really. But Link _did _spend most of his time marveling at the huge space that was called Hyrule field. They followed the river up north until they could make out the figure of the castle in the distance.

At that point they made a straight line there, not taking any breaks. Luckily Matthew had brought a few apples in a nylon bag he had on his back, so they didn't starve.

"That SO figures." Navi groaned as the drawbridge to Castle Town began to roll up in the distance.

"Ah, crap…" Matthew groaned too. "Guess that means we're stuck out here for the night." Matthew stopped walking. Link stopped too, a frown glued to his face.

There was a wolf howl in the distance.

A few feet away, Matthew noticed a small Stalchild skull pop out of the ground. Matthew and it caught each others eye for a moment, before the skeleton sank back into the ground.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about monsters." Matthew blinked once, slightly bewildered. He then fell back on the ground, sitting up. He yawned once before taking off his bag and rummaging through it.

Navi circled around the two boys a few times. "Well crap. You know it can get pretty cold out here at night."

"I like cold." Matthew said without looking up. Out from his bag he pulled out a scroll, and unrolled a few feet of it. On it were hundreds of Japanese symbols, arranged in patterns around the page.

"… What… is that…" Navi froze midair, eying the scroll up and down.

Matthew looked up as he ran a finger across the black ink. "Um… this would be a scroll, Navi." He made a confused face and looked back down. "Weirdo…"

"Smart ass." Navi said just loud enough for him to hear. Matthew didn't care, however. Because on that moment a cloud of smoke 'poofed' out from the paper. A few seconds passed before it cleared, not even leaving a scent. Navi and Link's mouths fell open, because Matthew was now holding a think tarp and several metal poles.

"How- what- where- What!" Navi stammered. Matthew stood up, and shoved the metal poles in the ground, setting up the tent.

"Sealing scroll. It's a very basic jutsu. … Um… technique. Very basic _technique_." He corrected himself. He went back to the scroll and tapped it again, this time a few blankets appearing out of the short smoke cloud. He threw those into the tent.

He then made a few large round stones appear from this magic paper, arranging them into a circle, which he then filled with sticks and such from the scroll as well.

"That's… amazing…" Navi could barley say. Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"It's very basic where I trained." Matthew sat up and began hand signs.

"What are you doing now?" Navi asked. Link leaned in slightly. But he quickly leaned back away, recognizing to last sign from when they had first met.

Matthew took a deep breath, and leaned in to the sticks, blowing out a stream of fire. The wood caught quickly, and Matthew leaned back, no longer breathing flame.

Navi was speechless this time. But that didn't last for long as she went from looking at Matthew, to looking at Link, and then back to Matthew. "Can you teach _him_ that!" Link's eyes widened at the possibility.

"That would take years." Matthew said simply, lying back, happy to have a fire going.

Link sat down by the fire, staring into it. Navi floated by his side. A few minutes of silence passed before Matthew sat up, reaching into his pocket. "Hey, you know what's fun?"

Link shrugged.

"These." Matthew pulled a tiny red tube out of his pocket, with a small bit of string poking out of it. Without so much as a warning, he tossed in into the fire.

_Three, two, one-!_

There was a loud crack through the air. Link must of jumped a foot off the ground. Navi nearly fell out of the sky.

"What the HELL was that!" Navi screeched, circling around the small boy.

"Ah, I love fireworks…" Matthew tossed a few more into the fire. And while the other two were expecting it this time, the pop of it still scared them badly. Mathew snapped his fingers, a small flame shooting out of his finger like a extremely small blowtorch.

"STOP THAT!" Navi screamed.

"Dance, bitch! _Ahahaha_!" Matthew tossed a few lit ones at the two, laughing like a maniac. Link yelled and instinctively raised his shield, the firecrackers bouncing of harmlessly and into the fire, where they popped a second later. Navi nearly had a stroke.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!"

* * *

Somewhere up in the sky a woman looked into a pool of water.

The woman was dressed in all green. Dress, eyes, even her hair was green. Her hair fell down to her shoulder blades. A small white flower was held behind her ear. She was on her knees, looking into a raised pool of water in the floor. The room was a simple square, with green walls and a light green carpet. There were bookshelves all over the walls, lined with hundreds of books of different colors.

A few figures were swirling in the water, and the woman stared curiously. This was a pastime of hers, looking down onto the world from her sanctuary. That and writing. But thins was usually far more entertaining. And entertaining it certainly was tonight.

Farore, the goddess of courage, wind, and life itself, burst out laughing at the sight. She could barely hold herself, the woman falling backwards and laughing on the floor. "Girls! Girls!" She called out, still laughing.

Through two doors in the two back corners of the room burst two more women. One was tall, her fiery red hair in a long ponytail that fell to the small of her back. She had two locks of hair that fell to the side of her face, framing it. The woman brushed one out of her face in annoyance.

She was wearing a skin tight one piece suit, dark pink in color, which showed her figure proudly. She had two golden rings that served as bracelets.

Din sighed. "What is it?" She put her hands on her hips, her bracelets bouncing on them. Her voice was mild with annoyance.

"Farore…" The second girl said simply, her face calm… almost dull. She was all blue, as opposed to her red and green sisters. She had long blue hair that fell down her back like a waterfall, almost blending in with her light blue dress.

She had on a few golden necklaces, and around her waist was a golden band, hugging her skin through to show off her figure as well. She even had a golden tiara that was only visible on her forehead, the rest hidden under her hair. She carried a small circular harp in her hands.

"Farore, is something the matter?" Nayru spoke, her voice calm and smooth.

"Yeah, she just though something was funny. Again." Din growled. "Farore?"

"Girls, girls, come here!" Farore smiled from the floor, waving them in her direction. Din and Nayru did so, looking into the water. Farore sat up and waved her hand, the scene back in Hyrule playing out for them again.

Din smirked a little, chuckling as the scene played out. Even Nayru smiled slightly, letting out that breath of air through the nose that signifies a half-laugh.

"Oh wow…" Din wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "Classic. I love it when people play with explosives."

"Now that's not very nice to say Din." Nayru said calmly, even though she was smiling as well. "Someone could get hurt."

"Oh pull the stick out of your ass, Nayru."

Nayru frowned.

"It looks like my hero has made a friend!" Farore broke the awkward silence in the room. "Good for him."

"Yeah, yeah. I like this kid." Din smirked, kneeling down by the water, choosing to watch for a few minutes.

"Strange… his ears are rounded…" Nayru blinked once. But her sisters didn't seem to hear her. After a moment of thought, she kneeled down as well, intent on watching.

* * *

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" Navi screamed at Matthew. "What the hell ARE those things!"

"Little sticks of fun…" Matthew mumbled to himself. He tossed another one into the fire.

"Are you trying to wake the goddesses themselves! Stop it!"

"Oh they won't mind." Matthew said without another thought about it. "Let 'um watch. I'm sure screaming fairies are very entertaining to them."

"Ugh…" Navi groaned, flying back down onto Link's cap. Matthew took a look at the two, and then put the firecrackers back in his pocket. Navi sighed happily. (So did Link, although neither of them noticed.) A few minutes passed, the three travelers staring into the fire.

"Fire sure is beautiful, don't you think, Link?" Matthew pulled his knees up and hugged them, smiling.

Link nodded, smiling a little.

A few million miles away, the goddess of power smiled. Nayru elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ah, but I suppose you think a forest looks better, hmm…" Matthew looked back in the direction of Link's home. "I guess I'll agree with you on that."

This time it was Farore's turn to smile. Din groaned and looked away.

"But my affinity is water. Remember that." Matthew grabbed a stick off the ground and pointed it at Link. "That's real beauty right there."

Nayru smiled. This is was alright… Farore giggled and Din as she huffed, folding her arms.

"Who is this kid?" Nayru asked Farore, turning away from the pool of water.

"Hmm… you know… I'm not sure." Farore waved her hand over the water, expecting a full biography to pop up.

It didn't.

"What!" All three of the sisters exclaimed at the same time. This was trouble. Everyone should be in the books. Why wasn't he?

Din was the one to speak for all three of them. "We keep an eye on him."

"Agreed."

* * *

**And there you go. Have fun with it! I think I may have lost a little of my touch, really, but it come down to what you guys think. Good, bad? Yes, no? C'mon, talk to me here!**

**Whatever. Reviews are appreciated, as always. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Hopefully sooner than four or five months from now.**

**Oh, and here's a little tidbit again. Just felt like it.**

* * *

Link woke up slowly, the darkness around him telling him it wasn't morning yet. With a big yawn, he crawled out of the tent, careful not to wake Matthew as he passed. He sat down by the dying embers of the fire, smiling, when he saw something strange. One of Matthew's little paper sticks of fun had fallen out of his pocket.

A light went off in Link's head, and he picked it up slowly, looking back at the tent to make sure he wasn't being watched. Satisfied, Link held the tiny explosive to one of the embers and lit it, quickly throwing it into the tent behind him. Link shut his eyes, sticking fingers in his ears to protect himself from the noise.

A second passed, then two. Link felt a tapping behind his shoulder. Confused, he opened his eyes. He only barely managed to catch the words.

"Nice try."

Something in Link's shoe blew up.


	4. Castle Town

**Yo. ... Ehehe... Yeah. Been a while. I wont make any excuses. I just flat out have NOT been writing. Like, at all. But I got into it again, cause somehow I got reminded of it, and I was like _Damn, it's been freaking forEVER since I updated this thing._ So yeah. I finished this chapter. Enjoy it as you normally do.**

**To the story then!**

* * *

"Oh. Well I guess we got up at the right time." Matthew glanced backwards as the drawbridge into Castle Town was brought back down. He then went back to tapping the campsite supplies and making them disappear in a cloud of smoke again.

It was morning, of course. The sun was just barely peeking over the wall of mountain that encircled the entire region. Link had woken up the second it was light out, as he always did, and with a sharp kick to the shoulder, so had Matthew. He changed his shirt first though. It was gray now.

As soon as the last of the camp supplies were gone, Matthew swung his small pack on his back and stretched, really to get on with it. Navi chose that moment to fly out from under Link's hat.

"Today's the day, hmm?" Navi flew over a few feet in the direction of the castle, looking at it. "You're meeting royalty, Link!"

Link looked over at the castle as well, and then nodded once.

"Buck up, little man." Matthew smiled at the boy, patting his shoulder. "Zelda's a nice girl. And this will be a lot easier once she explains what to do."

"That reminds me…" Navi started, flying over to Matthew. "You… you said this was all a story in your world, right?"

Matthew blinked once before turning and walking towards the castle. Link quickly ran up after him, then slowed down to keep even with his pace. Navi flew around and sat on Link's shoulder.

"Yeah, I did." Matthew turned to the fairy, raising an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well… doesn't that mean you know how this journey in going to turn out already?"

Matthew blinked once, turning away. "I… might." He admitted. "But my presence itself could alter the flow of the story in itself. The other two worlds I've been in have deviated from their 'proper' timeline." Matthew did some air quotes with his fingers for the word 'proper'.

"The point is, I know how it _should_ end up. But things could change depending on how we act. So don't get cocky."

"Oh…" Navi's glow dimmed slightly with her disappointment.

"But don't worry." Matthew turned to the both of the Hylians. "I'm sure we'll be fine. I haven't been in a story with a sad ending yet!" He did a thumbs up to seal the sentence with his approval.

"How many worlds have you been in so far?" Navi looked up at the teen. Link did as well this time.

Matthew held up two fingers. "First Naruto, then Sonic the Hedgehog."

Navi looked back down, and Link turned back to the road. "Third times the charm, you know…" Navi couldn't help but mumble, barely audible even to herself.

Matthew's ear twitched slightly, much like a cats, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Castle town was big. Really big. It was the central of Hyrule's trade, so it had to be. In the middle was a large square, surrounded on all sides by shops and the like. Even though there were shops inside buildings, there were still carts and stands around, brimming with food. The owners of the stands were all shouting about how there food was the best, and how the people of castle town should buy it.

In the middle of the square was a large fountain, which had a few children sitting around it and talking excitedly. But those numbers paled in comparison to the number of adults that wondered around the square, talking and trading and simply socializing.

In the middle of each of the four sides was a stone pathway, two of which branched off into smaller squares and housing districts and such. One led out of town and into Hyrule field, the one Link was standing on.

But the one directly across the square seemed to lead to a large hilly land, which had a large castle sitting on it in the distance. Bingo.

"Ah, Castle town. It's a lot bigger from the inside…" Matthew spun around using one of the oil lamp posts that adorned the corners of the streets for night, taking in the sights. Link and Navi followed him.

Navi would have said something if Matthew hadn't suddenly rushed into Link's face. "Now, I'm going to go ahead and let you do your whatever with whatever. I'm going into town to do town things. Have fun!"

"Wait, wha-!" Navi started. But Matthew had already run off into the square, blending in with the hundreds of people.

"That boy… I swear…" Navi let the sentence hang unfinished before flying down and resting on Link's shoulder. "Well, we're here, Link. How are we supposed to meet that princess?"

Link only shrugged as he walked forward, into the square filled with people. … And frowned as his stomach made a single, low growl. Link stopped in the middle of the crowd.

"… That was your stomach." Navi said.

Link pursed his lips slightly and dulled his eyes, giving Navi a good 'shut up' kind of look. Navi just flew under link's hat.

"WELCOME, WELCOME! IT'S CHEAP AND TASTY! YOU'LL REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T LOOK!" A fat man with a black moustache and curly hair banged on his stand a few times, trying to get the attention of someone. Link smiled. That food looked really good!

Link immediately ran up and grabbed some, starting to eat._ Oh wow… this is great! How do people make food this good?_

Link had just finished his second roll of bread and was about to start on a fried fish on a stick before the owner of the stand noticed him sitting in front of the cart, eating his food. The owner walked around the stand and pushed him with his foot. "You'd better have money for that, kid."

Link looked up, suddenly feeling very dwarfed. Now _three_ salesmen were standing over him. All of them looked angry at him. Link swallowed his mouthful of food._ What's money?_

"Well? You gonna pay for that or what!" A few of the men yelled at him. Link began to cower, suddenly remembering all the times Mido had said he was 'going to pay' for something.

"Are you stupid or what? Say something!" The owner of the cart leaned down at him. One of the others nudged Link with his foot. "Stupid kid. He's a thief!"

"He's gonna pay for that food, one way or another!" The big man lifted Link up by his arm, shaking him a bit. Link struggled violently, not knowing what was going on, but definitely not liking it. Then a shiny green gem fell out of Link's pocket.

"Well, well…" The man dropped Link and picked up the gem. "Looks like you can pay after all."

"HEY!" Navi yelled, popping out of Link's hat, "Give that back to him!"

"Buzz off, fly." The man said, shoving the stone into his pocket. "You want the rock? Come back with some rupees."

"Give him his stone back. I'll pay for him." A young voice said from behind the crowd. Everyone turned around. A small girl, probably around Link's age, was standing there.

She had blonde hair that fell just above her shoulders, with her bangs swept to either side of her face. She also had a lock of her hair (just above both of her pointed ears) that was braided, with her around the back of her head and was tied together with a red ribbon, any excess strands falling down the back like most of the rest.

She was wearing a white dress that fell just past her knees. It wasn't anything fancy, but it did have a series of tiny flowers that decorated the bottom side of the dress. Not to mention that the entire outfit was spotless. Whoever this girl was, her family obviously wasn't bad with money.

This was even more apparent when the girl took a purple gem – a rupee - out of her pocket and held it out in front of the men. Much like a person would tease a dog with a piece of bacon. "Give it back to him."

"Whatever, girly." The man scoffed, fishing Link's stone out of his pocket and tossing it lazily at him, who caught it and clenched in tightly in his hands. "Long as I get paid." He snatched the rupee from the girls hand and walked back over to his stall. The girl grabbed Link's hand tugged it a few times.

"C'mon. We have to go. Hurry." She whispered to him. Link did so without hesitation. They walked into the crowd quietly, eventually sitting down on the big water fountain in the center of the square.

"Good thing I came along when I did, huh?" The girl smiled and winked at Link playfully. Link only smiled back.

"He says thank you." Navi clarified on Link's behalf.

"Oh! There's your fairy!" The girl stood up, smiling brightly. "I've never seen one in person! What are your names?" She looked back and forth between the two.

"I'm Navi. And this is Link." The fairy flew a circle around the two children. Link nodded once and smiled more. "Link doesn't really talk."

"I've gathered." She tilted her head to the side slightly. "So where did you two come from?"

"The Kokiri Forest." Navi said simply.

"Ooooooh." The girl drew out her word. "That explains it. But what are forest children doing all the way out here? I don't get it." The blonde girl frowned, giving the impression she was deep in thought.

"Link has an errand to run over at the castle. He has to meet someone very important." Navi said, settling on Link's shoulder again.

"Who?" The girl frowned.

"… Princess Zelda…" Link mumbled. Navi turned to him sharply, surprised he had spoken.

The girl blinked once. "Zelda? Wow… But how are you going to do that? You can't get into the castle without having official business."

Link paused for a moment, looking down. _Then how…? _"What are we going to do Link?" Navi turned to her partner. "She's right… I doubt we can just stroll on in…"

The blonde girl smirked once. "I know! Listen… To be completely honest, I'm a little lonely out here. If you play with me all day today, I can tell you how to see her!"

"What, really?" Navi flew over to the girl. "How?"

"She and I are close friends, actually. Here, I have proof." The girl smirked again, reaching into a pocket on her dress. She slowly drew out a blue ocarina and held it out to Link.

"Oh wow…" Navi hovered over Link and he turned it over in his hands. It didn't look like anything special. But there were three yellow triangles stacked on top of each other near the mouthpiece.

"That's the mark of the royal family. I'm friends with Zelda personally." A smile found its way to the girls face yet again. "So you'll play with me today?"

"… You only had to ask…" Link smiled softly. Something about this girl made him feel more at ease.

"Great!" The small girl clapped her hands together, hopping up. "Well where do yo- …" The girl ducked down behind the fountain, crouching into a little ball.

"Hmm?" Navi frowned, not that anyone could see it. "What got into her?"

"Excuse me, boy." Someone tapped on Link's shoulder. Link whipped around quickly. Behind him was a tall woman with brown skin and white hair. She was wearing a one piece set of metal armor, only it didn't have any sleeves or legs, leaving only a thin black cloth to run a few inches past the metal. On her chest was a symbol, something like an eye with a tear falling down from it. She had red lipstick to match her red eyes.

"Have you seen a young girl around here? She has blonde hair and blue eyes. About yay tall?" She held out her hand to about Link's height. "I'm looking for her."

"… uh…" Link let out a barely audible word. His mind raced. He didn't know whether to tell the truth or not.

"No ma'am. But we'll keep an eye out for her." Navi jumped into the conversation.

The woman nodded once. "Thank you. I'm sorry to take your time." The woman walked away, down a nearby ally this time.

"Thanks…" The girl peeked up from behind the fountain. Seeing no sign of the woman, she jumped back up and stood next to Link. "Now c'mon! Let's go have fun!" She grabbed Link's hand and ran off, away from the fountain.

"Who was that wo-" Navi tried to ask. The comment was ignored by a suddenly giddy blonde girl.

"Bombchu bowling… what's that?" She looked up, her eyes wide. "You wanna try?"

Link gave a quick nod, deciding to save questions for later. "Awesome!" The girl grabbed Link's hand again and ran into the building, smiling.

The room was small, painted in a simple white, with a counter on the far side, with a blue haired lady sitting behind it. But the there was a huge ramp that led off to a large target on one of the walls, similar to a bowling alley.

"Oh hai ther…" Matthew looked to the door from where he was standing, holding a blue mouse looking object in both hands. He set the mouse thing down and it zoomed down the track, avoiding some cardboard chickens and scurrying up the wall on the other side to hit a big red target.

"This game is fun!" Matthew did a short hop, grinning. "Probably because I keep winning!"

"Sure is the longest streak I've seen in a while." The blue haired lady smiled from behind the counter. She turned to the kids. "You all want to play? Twenty rupees for the both of ya'."

"Hey I had to pay twenty just for myself!" Matthew made a face as he grabbed another Bombchu from a big pile on the counter.

"But you aren't as cute as these two children. So bleh." The stuck her tongue out at Matthew, smiling in a joking way.

"I believe my feelings have just been hurt." Matthew twisted around and walked back to the ramp with his nose turned up. He turned around and smirked at the counter lady before sending another Bombchu down the alley.

"And where have you been!" Navi flew over to the teen quickly; blinding him with her glow and forcing his hand to twitch last second, sending the Bombchu into a cardboard chicken.

"Aww…" Matthew frowned, the light hurting his eyes. "Poor thing…"

"Link nearly got his stone taken away from him within thirty seconds of you leaving! You never taught him about money!"

"He seems to have it down now, doesn't he?" Matthew retorted simply, grabbing another Bombchu.

The blonde girl blinked. "Who's that?"

"… friend." Link just barely muttered, smiling a little.

"You are so irresponsible! What would have you done if that girl hadn't shown up and bailed him out! What if something had happened to Link!" Navi kept yelling at Matthew, who was just frowning at her, trying his best to hit the target at the end of the range.

"Can you move please? I'm trying to play."

"Is that all you can think about! I cannot believe _you're_ our help on this trip!"

"Geez, it's like playing a game and the suns glaring off the TV…" Matthew mumbled, ignoring the fairy.

"QUIT IGNORING ME!"

"Oh lighten up, Navi." Matthew swatted at her lazily. "I don't get much time off, so I take what I can get. Get off my freaking back. Now move so I can blow up the wall."

Navi groaned angrily.

"Oi, Link. You wanna try?" Matthew turned and smirked at the boy. "Blondie? You?" He held out the Bombchu in her direction as well before he frowned, staring at her. A moment of silence passed, and Matthew frowned bigger this time, folding his arms. He was obviously trying to think.

"Umm… is there… anything I can help you with?" The blonde girl took a step back, losing a bit of her confident attitude.

"Huh…" Matthew bit his bottom lip. "It's nothing. I just… hmm…" He was silent again for a minute before he gave up on the subject entirely. "Well, whatever. C'mon you two, play the game! It's fun!"

The blonde girl brightened up again, hopping forward and tossing a red rupee on the counter.

"Just set it on the ground, and give it a little push. It'll go." Matthew stepped back.

Link's new friend didn't hesitate. The Bombchu zoomed right down the aisle, it's aim set on the dead center of the target. … Matthew couldn't help but laugh as a plywood chicken popped out of the ground, cutting the mouse bomb off and exploding.

The girl punched Matthew in the chest, angry with him. Matthew shut his mouth, but he was still chuckling.

"I forgot to tell you it was hard. You should probably watch the track for a bit first." Matthew managed to say in between chuckles. She just tried to kid him in the shin, playing the part of angry little girl nicely. Matthew held up the leg and blocked it with his shoe. "Hey, relax. You'll get it, hehehe…" Matthew chuckled again. "Link, your turn."

Link walked up to the table and slowly took a Bombchu from it, then walked over next to Matthew. He stared down the range for a moment, glanced at Matthew, then set it down. The Bombchu zoomed down the range, narrowly dodged just about every obstacle in it, and crawled up the wall in the back, exploding on the target dead center.

"Yay! Winner!" Everyone cheered. Link's eyes twinkled.

* * *

"Have fun you two! Don't get run over!" Matthew called after the three Hylians as they left the shop. Link smiled, his hand patting the bag full of rupee's he had won. He was good at that game.

"Bye Matthew!" The blonde girl waved behind her as they walked into the square again. Matthew waved once and shut the door again. He was staying to the bowling alley. "He seems nice."

"He's an asshole." Navi growled from under Link's cap.

"Navi!" The girl turned to Link's hat sharply. Navi flew out from under his cap and sat on Link's shoulder.

"Well he is! I don't like that jerk." The fairy said simply.

"But why not? He seemed nice enough in there!"

"Because he's arrogant, cocky! He doesn't take things seriously, he leaves people in the dark, and he always has this 'I'm better than you' attitude around him!" Navi frowned under her glow. "I repeat, I _don't like _that asshole. … I'm sorry you have to hear this kind of language, Link."

Link made a short, barely audible 'hm' to show he heard her. But he still frowned, not liking the conflict. Instead he looked around for another shop.

"Navi, I bet you're just jealous of him." Link's friend smirked, folding her arms.

"Jealous!" Navi growled. "How could I _ever _be jealous of that arrogant sarcastic boy!"

"I don't know. But I can tell you are!" The girl stuck her tongue out at the fairy.

"Why you little-! Hey, where are you going!" Navi had turned around when she noticed Link was walking away to another building. Navi quickly turned back to the girl. "Fine, keep your opinions. I don't care." Navi promptly flew off after Link.

The girl only smiled, before walking after them.

* * *

Clink. … Clink. … Clink. Two yellow rupees and a red one fell down from the clotheslines that ran horizontally across a long shooting range. The money was attached to clothespins that ran across the range on the clotheslines.

Link pulled back another seed from his slingshot.

More clinks of seed hitting gemstone rang through the air. "Winner!" The buff man behind the counter cheered and clapped. The blonde girl cheered.

Link walked to the counter and saw a purple rupee laying there for him. Fifty rupees. It had cost ten to play.

"Let me guess. You want to play again." The buff man asked. Link nodded. The man nodded once, put back his purple rupee, and replaced it with two red ones. "Go for it."

Link pulled back his slingshot and took aim again. The man sighed. This boy was going to clean him out.

* * *

"And you just bring the money back here after you've sold it. Simple." The man with the creepiest ear to ear grin imaginable explained from the other side of the wooden counter.

Link and the blonde girl blinked.

"If you want to read the fine print, then you can take a look at that sigh right there." The man pointed to Link's left. He had orange hair that only feel above his eyes, but he swept it to the side anyway. He had on an exotic looking purple suit with a gold collar around his next and shoulders. His eyes weren't open. They hadn't opened once since they had walked in.

Link turned to his left and saw the sign, but didn't bother reading it. He understood what the salesman was saying. Link fished out a yellow rupee from his bag and handed it to the man. The salesman's smile didn't change, but he clapped his hands together once before taking it.

"Good, good. Ten rupees will get you the Keaton mask." (Link wondered how the man could tell it was a yellow rupee and not just a green one without opening his eyes, but didn't question it.)

The man snatched a yellow fox mask off of the shelf behind him and handed it to Link. "May you spread happiness to the world. Bye-bye now!"

Link and the girl walked out silently, not stopping until they were a clear twenty feet from the door.

"That man was creepy." The blonde girl said with a frown. Navi flew back out from under Link's cap.

"The Happy Mask Shop…" the fairy trailed off. "Weirdo."

The group of three walked (And flew in one case) back to the fountain and sat down. The blonde girl looked up into the sky. It was dark. There was no one else out.

"The day… is over." She said solemnly. "I had fun. Thank you for playing with me today, Link."

Link smiled brightly at her, chuckling a bit. The girl smiled and then laughed. "You're fun! I hope we can play together again sometime!"

"Hey, um… It just occurred to me…" Navi trailed off until the girl looked up. She did. "We don't know your name! We've gone the whole day without needing it!"

"My name?" The girl trailed off. "Oh, yes… It's… Um…"

"We know who you are."

Link and the girl jumped away from the fountain by pure instinct just as two women leaped off of a building nearby and landed right where the children had just been sitting. Despite the high jump, the women bent their legs just as their feet touched the ground, minimizing the force of the cobblestone street on their legs.

The women were tall and tan, both with red hair that was in an extremely long ponytail. On the center of their foreheads were bright yellow gems, framed by red bangs that were free from the ponytail.

They had puffy, light blue pants and a sleeveless top that matched the color. The shirt only fell below the chest, leaving the stomach and lower back open to the air. A large yellow gem was clasped at their chest, with blue swirled lines leading away from it to make the design.

They both wore bandanas over their faces, under their eyes.

"W-who are you! Reveal yourselves!" The girl ordered the women.

The Gerudo simply laughed.

"You have no authority over us out here, child! We know who you are! Give us the Ocarina of Time!" The one up front yelled at her, drawing two long curved scimitars from her sides.

The girl's eyes widened and she tore off in the opposite direction, intending to lose them in the alleys. She only tripped four steps in due to her own panic.

The Gerudo woman in front jumped forward, no emotion in her bright yellow eyes. She held both of her swords to her left side as she flew. The girl's eyes widened.

The thick ring of a piece of metal slapping another rang in the air.

"What!" The Gerudo's eyes widened, jumping back away from Link, who had taken his fighting stance in between the two girls with insane speed. Link's eyes hardened and he pointed his sword out, holding his shield close to him.

"Such arrogance! I'll show you what happens when you clash swords with a true warrior, child!" The Gerudo woman rushed forward again, swinging at Link overhanded with one sword. Link held his sword up to block it and the ring came again, lasting more than a few seconds in the air.

Link's hand gave way an inch or two, but the swing had been stopped. Link smirked. The Gerudo blinked and scowled under her bandana. "Impudent!"

The woman swung her other sword from her side, and Link held up his shield. Any normal wood would have been sliced in half by the force, but Link's smirk grew as the scimitar bounced off harmlessly.

Taking advantage of the Gerudo's surprise, Link jabbed his foot at the Gerudo's shin and swung his sword in a circle, sliding the other woman's sword around. Link twisted around and bashed her hip with his shield.

The Gerudo winced and jumped back several feet. "Okay kid, you have a bit of skill. You'd be a great fighter if I let you live. But your element of surprise is over. You shall die here."

"Someone is coming! We have to go!" The other Gerudo said suddenly. Her and the fighting Gerudo locked eyes and nodded once, jumping away and running down the alley. Link's eyes widened and he immediately ran after them, his sword at the ready.

"Wait, Link-!" The girl called after him, but he was gone. "Dang it! LINK COME BACK!"

"Princess."

Zelda jumped and spun around, expecting another attacker. But instead it was the woman who was looking for her earlier, by the fountain. The princess of Hyrule's surprise faded almost instantly. "Impa…"

"Princess, we have to go." Impa was smiling softly, not mad at all. She looked like she was just glad the princess was safe.

Zelda looked back at the alley, sad that she hadn't gotten to say goodbye before Link ran off. "… Okay."

Impa placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder and turned back to the road of the castle, leading Zelda with her.

* * *

Link silently cursed at the two Gerudo turned a corner nearly fifty feet in front of him. While he was certainly fast, these warriors were faster. It took nearly seven seconds to reach the corner. And seven seconds is a lot in a chase. Link grabbed onto a street pole to turn, but skidded to a stop once he rounded the corner.

They were gone.

Navi swore loudly, having flown next to Link while he was running. "They're gone… They must have turned down a smaller path. Or on top of a building…" She swore again. "Sorry…" He looked at Link after she did. Link was only glaring down the alley, breathing heavily.

Link swallowed and turned around, slowly making his way back the where he last saw his friend. He was disappointed when he found that she wasn't there anymore.

"Geez, that must have scared her off…" Navi mumbled as she looked around. "I can't see her. Do you think maybe, hey… what have you found there?"

Link blinked once as he bent over and picked up the blue ocarina that he saw on the ground. It was the one that he had been shown earlier, the one with the triangles on the mouthpiece. Navi hovered above Link's head, providing some light while she observed the instrument.

"That was the girl's… do you think we could return it?"

Link shrugged.

"You're right… We don't know where she lives. Well… We shouldn't leave it here."

Link slid the ocarina into his tunic and looked into the sky. It was getting darker and darker… And he had no place to stay for the night.

"Yo."

Link jumped a foot into the air, spinning around and drawing his sword in one swift move. Matthew frowned as he folded his arms. "Put the sword away, unless you're looking for an ass kicking."

Link swallowed and sheathed his sword.

Matthew took Link's hand and started to walk towards a large building across the square. "Got us a room. We will stay the night here, and tomorrow you meet royalty. … Hehehehe…" Matthew couldn't help but snicker at his last sentence.

"Something funny?" Navi asked, glaring, "Besides sending a ten year old to fight fully grown warriors by himself?"

"Lighten up. He's fine, isn't he? Besides, if he really needed help, he would have had in it a split second."

"What! How do you know!"

"Because I was watching."

Link rolled his eyes. Navi groaned loudly. "Geez, do you just feel like killing him? Why didn't you help him when his new friend was getting attacked!"

"I don't do politics." The teen said simply as he pushed open the door to the bar. Link walked in slowly, and was suddenly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people and noise inside. There was a fire pit in the middle of the room, with table on the walls, and people standing or sitting everywhere. Drinking, talking, yelling, fighting and everything in between. Matthew simply walked up to the bar, nodded at the barkeeper, then beckoned for Link to follow him up the stairs.

Link did so silently, and once they were up Matthew pointed at doors lining the walls. "One, two, three, four… five. Here we are." Matthew pushed open the door without a lock and walked in, setting his bag down.

The room was plain enough. One the smaller side, two beds, a small table in between the two, a chest… and a lit candle in the center of the room. Light danced on the walls in response to the flame.

"Ah, it's good to sit down." Matthew smiled as he plopped himself on the bed. "I like bed…"

Link sat down on the other bed and took his sword and shield off his back, setting them on the small table. He unbelted his small back from his hip, took his slingshot out from his tunic, he unloaded everything and set it down.

"Feels good to relax, doesn't it." Matthew glanced over from his bed while lying on his back. Link smiled slightly and lied back too. Navi sat herself on his hat.

There was silence for a minute as the three of them unwound from the day. Link yawned and rolled over on his side, almost falling asleep before Matthew spoke.

"You did good with those Gerudo."

Link looked over his should behind him. Matthew was smiling. "I'm proud of you. Kicked some ass today."

Link smiled slightly and turned back over, feeling a bit better. He felt Navi curl up on his hat.

"… Hey Link…"

Link looked over his shoulder for a second to show he was listening.

Matthew looked a bit sad as he laid on his back. "… I… I know I give you a lot of shit. I know I have over the past… week. But…"

Link looked confused.

Matthew sighed and turned away on his side. "… I hope you know… That I really do care about you as a person… and that I'm not just doing this for entertainment. … You do mean a lot to me. And I want to help you…"

Link looked away and back at the wall. He hadn't seen this side of Matthew before.

"I'm not just all fun and not give a shit. … I don't know if I've given that impression… but if I have, I'm sorry. … I don't mean to make you feel… I don't know… You're the important one. Not me. And my job here is to help you save the people of this world. Not to jump around and goof off. So… I'm sorry if it just hasn't seemed like I care… Okay?"

Link nodded once, still turned away.

"Do you… Do you believe me…?" Link frowned. Matthew's voice was weak. Strained. He turned over.

Matthew was facing Link, but he was different. Link couldn't tell if he had actually changed shirts or if it was just the light, but his shirt was dark black, not the gray he had been wearing since this morning. But not only that, his brown hair had a darker tint to it. It was still brown, but with a black hue to it. But the most noticeable change was his eyes. His eyes were not brown anymore. They were gray. Grey and wet.

Link stared into Matthew's eyes almost sadly. Sadness was almost leaking from the teen. Link smiled softly at him and nodded once.

Matthew smiled softly as well. "… Thank you. I'll try to do better." Matthew turned over, facing the wall again. "Good luck with the princess tomorrow…"

Link turned back to the wall as well and sighed, closing his eyes. _I hope so… I'm still a little unnerved about the whole 'save the world' thing. But… something tells me I can._

Link felt his fairy snuggle in his hair under his hat. "Goodnight Link…"

"Hmm…" Link acknowledged her and nodded a little. _Goodnight Navi…_

* * *

**There you go! Read review, all that jazz and whatnot. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**It feels good to write again. It always does, but I don't know what keeps taking me away. *laughs nervously* Um... Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope to see you guys soon! You all really inspire me, even if I take freaking FOREVER. But without my fans (Little as there are) it wouldnt exist in the first place. So I personally thank each and every one of you that takes the time to let me know what you think.**

**Anyway, I hope to see you guys soon. Stay beautiful~**

* * *

Zelda stood in the middle of Hyrule field. Storm clouds painted the sky thickly, purple and black swirling around very low in the sky. Lightning struck not a foot away from her, and she fell to the ground, cowering in fear. She shook horribly.

_Doomed… doomed… _A low, rumbling, _evil_ laugh rung across the field. Zelda only shook more in despair. _Hyrule is lost… my kingdom is gone!...We've lost…_

The night became darker. Then darker. It darkened until the sky was pitch black, then the field was pitch black. Until it was only her, trapped in an endless sea of nothing. The laugh became louder, more maniacal. Two yellow eyes appeared in the darkness. The eyes seemed to grin at her despair.

"No!... NO! YOU WILL NOT WIN!"

The laugh increased. It was deafening now. Zelda's ears seemed like they were going to rip open. She screamed shrilly. But she couldn't hear herself. The evil laugh was too loud, it blocked out everything else. Somehow though, she heard a voice at the same time. It was low, dark. **"Your precious Hyrule will be mine! The power of the gods… you will not stand in my way."**

Zelda screamed more, she screamed until she thought her lungs would explode. "HELP!" She screamed long and hard. Her voice cracked, and she winced in pain.

As if on cue, a beam of light shot down from above her, illuminating her. Zelda blinked, her eyes full of tears, and looked up. The darkness had receded into the field, forming a still giant, black, smoky form.

In the distance was a beam of light that parted the clouds to shine down on the ground. In the middle stood a small blonde boy, clothed in a green tunic, a sword in his left hand and a wooden shield in his right. A small light blue fairy flew on his side.

The boy walked forward, and the yellow eyes appeared in the black blob of smoke. The darkness turned to Link. The light around Link shone even brighter and the darkness backed away. A horrid shriek of pain rang through the air.

Link rushed forward, raising his sword high. A arm shot out of the darkness and swung down at him. Link jumped and rolled out of the way, then jumping back up in the same swift move and slashed at the arm. The darkness shrieked again and jerked his arm away, another shooting out of the smoke and smacking him in the side. Link flew twenty feet at least and slid across the ground, leaving a clear streak in the grass of Hyrule field.

The laughter returned again, and The darkness swelled up, his arms sucking back into the smoky, intangible from. Link stood back up weakly, his right shoulder limp from landing on it. He winced.

The darkness swelled up more, now hundreds of feet tall. The laugher rang through the air again, louder than ever. Then it rushed at him again.

Link only held up his sword.

Suddenly another light shot out from the sky, the clouds not even parting this time. The white light just torn through the storm. The light crashed into the darkness and the dark blob flew back, just as Link had only seconds before.

The shriek of pain replaced the laughter. The light only floated in the air for a moment, and then slowly descended towards Link. It enveloped his entire body, and Link lifted the shoulder than had been broken. Link smirked and raised his sword high into the air, his whole body glowing with a white aura. The darkness slowly rose up again, growling darkly, the yellow eyes narrowing.

Link charged forward again, holding his sword behind him. His mouth slowly opened, a loud yell letting itself out in a battle cry. The darkness roared, an arm launching out again to intercept him. Link swung once he was in range, and the arm and sword met.

Zelda snapped her eyes open and sat up in a sharp jolt. She looked around, panicking. She was in her room again. No dark energy, no Link, no anybody. The child gritted her teeth and fell to her pillow again, sobbing. She slowly drew her knees up and hugged them tightly, willing her heart to slow.

"Again… the same dream… again…" Zelda sniffled and sobbed more, burying her face in her knees for what seemed like forever.

After a while, Zelda looked back up, trembling. "But… this one was different… they've… they've never actually fought before… it was always the boy appears… than I wake up..."

Zelda swallowed and sat up again, glancing out of her window and onto the courtyard, several stories below her. "Then who… or what…"

Zelda swallowed, not sure what to think.

_What was the white light…?_


End file.
